


Simeon's Denial

by othersunsets



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A Medieval Sex Swing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Angel Sex, Anonymous Sex, Asmo is a soft dom and i stand by that, Ass to Mouth, Because of course he does, Bible, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Caning, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Competition, Corruption, Cowgirl Position, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Crying, Cuckolding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diavolo Treats You Like A Fucking Monarch, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Sweet Aftercare !!, Food, Food Kink, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Glory Hole, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kabeshiri, Kind of Funny ??, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lots of come, Lucifer and Simeon are Boyfies, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Mistress, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Peter's Denial Vibes, Pinching, Please Read The Tags And The A/N Luv Yall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Satan Has a Sex Dungeon, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Shibari, Simeon Eats You Out Like He's Starving, Simeon Is An Ass Man, Simeon Is So Sweet, Simeon Makes Me Feral, Simeon Treats You Like A Fucking Monarch, Size Kink, So Many Sex Toys, Spanking, Spit Kink, Squirting, Super Sweet !!, Teasing, Temperature Play, The Tags Sound So Nasty But I Swear Its Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Too Bad Youre Gonna Corrupt Him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Well youre having sex with an angel, for sex reasons, lmk if i missed anything in the tags, references to it rather, thigh job, three way kiss!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: A very smutty and sweet take on Peter’s Denial...Or: what would have happened if you and Simeon ended up alone in a room, sharing a bed, during MC's visit to Diavolo's palace...Or: MC and Simeon fuck their way through DevildomA/N: chap 9 features an orgy/tag teaming situation with MC and Simeon and all the demon brothers-there’s no direct interaction between the demon brothers, it’s indirect, and I don’t personally believe that they are related in any way, but you have been warned! if this makes you uncomfortable, you can skip to the three stars (***) in chap 9 if you just want to see the very ending/know how the story plays out! much luv to all of you! <3
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Lucifer/Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 160
Kudos: 540





	1. Simeon's Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a really smutty, but also sweet (and also kind of funny?) fic about Simeon giving in to his desires and indulging in very sinful behaviors, so here we are. if you are absolutely FERAL for Simeon, like out of your mind FERAL for him, you’ve come (haha) to the right place…

“Alright, everyone out !!! NOW !!!” Lucifer blares out. 

Mammon pauses, furiously holding a pillow he’s about to throw at Asmo, Diavolo has ripped a pillow in half on accident, and Beel is...trying to eat his pillow? 

The pillow fight has been going on for who knows how long, and you’ve been staying in bed, bleary eyed, watching the whole thing unfold. It’s not that you didn’t want to get involved. Quite the opposite in fact. Rather, you figure there’s no way you can win a pillow fight against a bunch of demons. Simeon is sitting on the edge of your bed, a glint in his eyes as he watches the fight break out. He catches your eye and smiles, and you wink back. He doesn’t seem to be in the mood to fall unconscious from a pillow to the head right now either. 

Lucifer had even joined in on the festivities, using the pillows as deadly weapons, but the last straw had been when Mammon had jumped on one of the two beds in the room so hard that the bed frame broke in half and it collapsed. 

“How DARE you ruin Lord Diavolo’s humble home in this way. Especially when he has been nice enough to invite all of us here,” Lucifer says gravely. “Your actions must have consequences, and all of you must be punished.”

‘Damn...I wish he’d punish ME,’ you think to yourself, but you push the very unholy thought away.

Hmmm. Maybe another time. 

Diavolo puts his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. 

“There’s nothing to worry about!” Diavolo says. “All in good fun. But let’s all leave so that MC can get some sleep, shall we?” 

The demons grumble, but start to leave the room, and Asmo leans over to stage whisper in Mammon’s ear. 

“Lucifer just wants this to end early so he can go ‘service’ his royal Lord Diavolo all night,” Asmo says. Mammon snorts, clapping Asmo on the shoulder, their fight momentarily forgotten-  
“I heard that,” Lucifer says, turning around slowly, his cheeks stained slightly pink. “Mammon. Asmo. Go find somewhere else to sleep, but you can’t stay here.” 

“But-but-who’s gonna protect the human?” Mammon sputters, glancing at you, the tips of his ears bright red. Good god, he’d probably lick your body clean with the surface of his tongue if you asked him to, pact or not. 

Hmm. Maybe another time. 

“Simeon will stay with MC. You and Asmo have lost the privilege to stay with her,” Lucifer says, gesturing to the broken bed on the other side of the room. “Maybe that will teach you both to behave next time.” 

Mammon and Asmo grumble, but oblige, and after Barbatos clears the broken bed out of the room, you are left alone with Simeon. 

“That was quite an ordeal, wasn’t it?” Simeon says softly, still sitting at the edge of your bed. His fingers trace the bedsheets in slow luxurious circles, and not for the first time, you wonder how it would feel to have those fingers on your skin, touching you, caressing your skin-

“Yes, it was,” you say, shaking yourself out of your stupor. You shouldn’t be thinking this way about Simeon. He is an angel, after all. However, it’s hard not to. He is beautiful, he is so beautiful, and you find yourself imagining what it would be like to kiss and nip at his exposed hipbones and make him cry out your name. 

Hmm. Maybe-

“Is it alright if I take a blanket from you?” Simeon asks, interrupting your...very impure musings. “I can….sleep on the floor...” 

“No!” you say, shaking your head. “I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable. Here, just sleep with me.” 

Simeon is taken aback, and you shake your head, correcting yourself. “I mean...sleep in the same bed as me.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

“I don’t mind at all,” you say as you turn off the lamp at your bedside table. Simeon nods after a moment, seeming almost shy, and he takes off his white cloak, leaving only his turtleneck and pants, before climbing into bed with you. 

Simeon seems stiff, lying on his back, and you lie on your side facing him, feeling a smile start to form as you have a realization. 

“You’ve never slept in the same bed with someone else, have you?” you say teasingly. Simeon jolts, as if you’ve startled him, and he turns to his side to face you, nodding slowly. 

“No, I have not. I simply have not needed to. But I certainly don’t mind sharing with you,” he says softly. In the near darkness, his words send a thrill through you. 

“I don’t mind either,” you say after while. “But you certainly have been missing out. What’s next, you’re gonna tell me you’ve never cuddled with someone before?” you laugh. Simeon is quiet, and you pause, worried you’ve hit a nerve. “You haven’t?” 

“No,” he says softly.

“Oh. Right,” you say. He’s an angel. 

You keep forgetting. 

“What is it like?” Simeon says after a while.

“Hm?” you say, lost in thought again, trying not to think about the fact that Simeon is inches away from you, close enough to touch. 

“Cuddling.” 

“Oh! It’s wonderful. It makes you feel really warm and safe,” you say. Simeon looks at you for a moment, and then scoots closer to you. 

“...Can you show me how?” he asks shyly. 

“Are...are you sure?” 

“Yes. I am. I am here in Devildom to try new things after all. That is all I am trying to do. I am sure there’s no harm. ” Satisfied with his answer, you scoot even closer, and pull Simeon to you and wrap your arms around him so that almost every inch of your body is pressed against his. Your heart is beating out of your chest, and Simeon’s eyes, looking even more radiant in the near darkness, are impossible to read. 

“Your heart is beating quite fast,” Simeon says to you. 

“Yes...uh-it’s a human thing,” you lie. 

“Ah. I see,” he says. 

“...”

“...”

“What’s next, you’re gonna tell me you’ve never kissed anyone before?” you say sheepishly. Simeon says nothing. “You haven’t?” 

“No.” 

“Oh. Right.” Maybe if you say it three times fast you’ll remember-

He’s an angel. He’s an angel. He’s an angel-

“What’s it like?” Simeon aks.

“Hm?”

“Kissing.” 

“Oh, right! Kissing. It’s lovely. It makes your heart flutter and it feels like you’re floating on a cloud.”

“...”

“...”

“...Can you show me how?” 

“Are you sure?” you say, less tentatively this time. 

“Yes. In the spirit of trying new things.” Simeon responds, his voice wavering.  
“Alright. Part your lips slightly. And I’ll lead,” you say. Simeon obliges, and, against your better judgment, you lean forward and press your lips against his. 

Simeon yelps slightly, but is still, and he nudges your lips with his own to tell you to keep going. You do, kissing him softly and slowly. 

Oh God. Oh God. Kissing Simeon feels like flying. His lips are impossibly soft, and the heat of his breath against your skin sends your mind reeling. You run your tongue against his bottom lip until he opens his mouth again, and you slowly caress his tongue with your own, delighting in the feeling of his mouth against yours. His kisses are clumsy and sloppy, but passionate, and you feel your body start to grow hot, and-

“Oh,” you say, feeling a prominent hardness against your leg. 

“What’s next, you’re gonna tell me you’ve never gotten an erection before?” you whisper against Simeon’s lips. 

Simeon says nothing. 

“You haven’t, have you…”

“No.” 

“Oh. Right.” He’s an angel, He’s an angel, He’s a-

“MC, please forgive me,” Simeon says softly against your mouth. “I am thinking very unholy thoughts." 

You suck in a breath. 

“It’s going to start feeling really uncomfortable if you don’t take care of it,” You say, softly brushing your leg against his hardness. Simeon grits his teeth, gripping your shoulder hard enough to leave a mark as he rests his head in the crook of your neck. 

“You’re right. You’re perfectly right. There must be a way for me to take care of the issue.” 

“Yes, there is..." 

“I'm glad to hear that. And then I can make the thoughts go away. I am sure there’s no harm.”  
“Right. Absolutely no harm,” you breathe out. 

“So how would one take care of this problem?” Simeon asks you, and you shiver at the feeling of his hot breath against your neck. 

“You could grind your cock against me,” you say simply, and Simeon sucks in a breath. 

“That’s...that’s foul…” Simeon says softly, before he begins grinding against you. 

You gasp as Simeon digs his fingers into your skin through your sleep shirt and moves his hips, rubbing his clothed cock against you. He whimpers and gasps as he does so, the sound of his exclamations causing the heat between your legs to ache with want. You can’t believe this is happening, you can’t believe that this is your life right now, and your heart feels so full that you could burst. 

It’s not long before Simeon’s undulations grow haphazard, and he cries out as he comes in his pants, pressing himself completely against you as he plants kisses on the crook of your neck. 

“Are you alright? How are you feeling right now, my love?” You ask him, lifting his head up by his chin to make eye contact with him. To your surprise, Simeon kisses you fiercely, his tongue caressing yours, and you moan softly, melting into the contact. 

“I feel wonderful,” he says, out of breath. “How are you feeling, my dear? Are you alright?” 

“Wonderful. Are you sure you’re alright, though? Your pants must be soiled-”

“Yes, you’re right,” Simeon says. “You don’t mind if I take them off, do you, my dear?” 

“Of course not, my love,” you say. “And you wouldn’t mind if I took off my shorts either, would you-”

“No of course not,” Simeon says quickly. “Please do so, if you must, lovely. It’s quite hot in here, after all.” 

You mean to pull your shorts off, but your underwear comes off with them as well, and you yelp in surprise. 

“Oops. I guess I took my underwear off too,” you say softly.

“Well, it was an honest mistake,” Simeon says.

“Right.”

“There’s no harm. As long as you’re comfortable. In fact, I will do the same, to put you at ease.” Simeon reaches under the covers to pull his pants and underwear off, and you feel the air around you grow even thicker, and you squeeze your thighs together as the wetness only grows. 

“I wonder though...does it make sense for us to stop right there?” Simeon says.

“I was thinking the same thing,” you say. 

“We might as well make sure I’m completely relieved, yes?” 

“Exactly,” you respond. “Well, since we’re here...you might as well slip your cock between my thighs and fuck them. To make sure you’re truly free of sin.”

“That sounds filthy,” Simeon says, before slipping his cock between your thighs. 

“Oh god,” Simeon whispers. Oh God, indeed. You didn’t expect him to be THAT big. 

Simeon’s hips move back and forth as you feel his cock slide between your thighs, the friction of your legs causing him to whimper and cry out. Just as before, even though he isn’t directly pleasuring you, the thought of Simeon using your body to get off causes your heart to beat even faster and the ache within your legs to grow and grow. 

Simeon kisses you, and your teeth clang together but you could care less, because he’s coming now, and he moans against your mouth as he reaches the peak, and you feel his come settle between your thighs and drip down your legs, and you ask yourself how you got this lucky, to have Simeon unraveling in your arms in the dead of night. 

Simeon slips his cock out from between your legs, and he plants soft kisses on your cheeks and your nose. The two of you lie there for a while, smiling at each other, before Simeon’s face falls and he is hit with a realization.

“I’ve been so selfish,” Simeon says forlornly. 

“No, not at all, my love,” you say, running your hands through his hair, which is softer than you ever could have imagined. 

“Yes. I have. Since we’re in this situation already, I might as well help you chase your own release, yes?"

“...Well..yes. If you insist,” you say softly. Simeon maneuvers you until you’re lying on your back, and he plants soft kisses up and down your skin, stopping as he reaches your core. 

“Wow. You’re breathtaking,” he says for a moment, before leaning in to taste you.

You moan softly as he lays tongue fast and drags it up slowly, jolting as he finds your clit. 

“Wow. You taste quite…” he drags his tongue back down, finding your opening, the source of your wetness. “You taste...absolutely intoxicating.” 

And you arch your back, gasping as his tongue enters you. 

You hiss, gripping at the bedsheets as Simeon tongue-fucks you. His excellent technique is completely unintentional, you realize-he is simply trying to lap up as much of your wetness as he possibly can. 

The thought of that only makes you wetter. 

Simeon eats you out like he’s famished, his fingers digging into your thighs that are still covered with his come as he grinds himself into the bedsheets. 

“Simeon...does this have anything to do with relieving yourself? I forgot..” you ask, in the throes of pleasure. 

“I...I think I am doing this as a selfless act? So it must be alright?” Simeon says this more as a question as an answer, more concerned with pleasuring your aching cunt. “You taste wonderful-”

“Say mistress,” you say quickly, so close to the peak. 

“Pardon?”

“Call me mistress.” Simeon nods in understanding, and he pauses his relentless motion to look up at you with his beautiful, piercing eyes. 

“You taste lovely, mistress,” he says, looking up at you through his lashes. 

“Fuckkkk...” you say. 

Your muscles tense, and you gasp as the orgasm hits, and you feel something clench within you before a clear liquid sprays out of you, landing directly on Simeon’s face. You pant, out of breath, your hips still bucking up as you come down from your climax. 

“What in heavens name was that?” Simeon asks, his eyes shining. He’s looking at your pussy like it’s been crafted in heaven. His face is covered in your ejaculate, his lips coated in your wetness. You feel the pit of desire start to grow within you again at the sight. 

“Oh-it’s called squirting,” you explain. “It’s...here, let me wipe it off your face-” 

“No!” Simeon says quickly, and you blink in surprise. “No. Keep it there. I don’t mind.” 

“Alright…” you say slowly. “Well...Since we’re here...would you like to lie on your back, my love? So I can return the favor?” you offer.

“Would you really?” Simeon says shyly. 

“Yes, of course,” you say. Simeon rolls over so quickly it’s as if he’s on fire, and he spreads his legs, his cock on full display for you. You gasp at the sheer size and girth of it-you knew it was large, judging by how it felt between your thighs, but seeing it up close like this is certainly different. 

And it’s so pretty. For some reason, it’s so very pretty. 

“Keeping such a pretty cock tucked away for so long...that must be a sin,” you say slyly to Simeon before taking him in your mouth. 

“Oh God...” Simeon says. “Lord forgive me.”

Intent on giving Simeon the best head you’ve ever given anyone in your life, you take him in as far as he can go, gagging slightly, and humming as he moans at the sound. You stroke the base to make up the difference, swirling your tongue around the tip before heading further down to suck at his glands. Simeon moans and writhes underneath you, and you hold one of hips down with your free hand. There’s no reason for it-you simply need to hold his beautiful hipbones in your hands, the one's you have always fantasized about, still exposed through his skintight turtleneck. 

“I’m going to...I’m close,” Simeon manages to huff out. “May I...relieve myself on your face? I would never ask for you to swallow my seed,” Simeon says, moaning loudly. You lift your head up, releasing him. 

“Yes, of course, my love. How thoughtful of you,” you say, and Simeon grasps his cock in his hand, holds your head steady, and comes all over your face. The sight of him unraveling before you, his slender fingers grasping his length, is intoxicating. You need him inside you, now. 

“Thank you, darling. Thank you,” Simeon says as he starts to come down from his climax. You kiss your way up his body before your mouths merge together, and you reach down, taking his cock in your hand and stroking it firmly. Simeon moans, still sensitive from the overstimulation. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, my love?” You ask Simeon, and he nods fervently. 

“Yes. I think I am. There’s no harm you and I becoming one, is there?”

“No. There’s no harm at all,” you say, before positioning yourself and sinking down onto his length. 

“Oh God…” Simeon says as you bottom out. The feeling of his cock inside you, stretching you full, feels better than anything you’ve ever experienced, and you sit back on your heels, getting accustomed to his length before sliding yourself up and down his length. 

Simeon’s eyes don’t leave yours, and his hands are at your hips, his expression hazy as he begins to thrust into you. 

You gasp in surprise and continue riding him, the pleasure inside you begin to grow and grow.

“You must feel so hot, wearing that top,” Simeon says, out of breath. “Let me free you of it.” 

“Thank you, my love. How kind of you,” you say as he grabs the hem of your shirt and helps pull it off of you, his thrusts never faltering. Simeon’s eyes go wide as your chest is exposed.

“Oh dear...your breasts are...oh God. That must hurt, them moving around like that. Here. Let me hold them for you,” Simeon says, his words slurring together. 

“How considerate of you,” you say, moaning as he holds your breasts in his hands and kneads them tenderly, pinching and pulling at your nipples with his fingers. 

“I’m going to…” Simeon says softly. 

You can feel yourself clench around him, and you’re close, you’re so close, and the sight of Simeon, sweaty and whimpering underneath you, is all you need to push you over the edge. 

“Fuck-” you say as you come a second time, your body shaking around his cock. You slide Simeon’s cock out of you, and he lets out a cry of his own before he strokes his cock and his come covers your thighs and lower stomach. You rest your hands on his chest, still feeling waves of pleasure flow through you, and it’s not enough. You need more of Simeon. You need so much more. 

“I decided to release myself on your body again," Simeon says, still out of breath. "I would never ask you to-” 

“Take in your seed. Right. Sure....” you say with a knowing smile. “Listen, Simeon, I don’t care what you do. Use me as your own personal fucktoy. Come all over me if you want to. I’m your fucking cock sleeve.” 

Simeon sucks in a grave breath at your statement, before flipping you over onto your stomach and sinking himself back into your heat. 

And Simeon curses for the first time in his life. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You’re so fucking tight. You feel so fucking good around my cock.” he says.

You cry out as Simeon’s thrusts into you, again and again, his pelvis slapping against your ass with every thrust. You are worn out, spent, fucked out, and it’s the best fucking feeling.

You wish Simeon could use you as his own personal fleshlight for the rest of time, eternity be damned. 

He spreads your ass apart to watch himself slide in and out of you, and you’re so aroused that his cock, and the bedsheets, are absolutely soaked with your wetness. You gasp as he slaps and pulls at the mounds of flesh, digging into them with his palms as he thrusts even deeper into you. 

“My dearest love...You’re such a good fucking cock whore,” Simeon coos. 

It’s not long before you’re crying out, your third orgasm of the night causing waves of pleasure to ripple through you, unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. Simeon pulls out quickly, and he grunts as he comes all over your upper thighs, your ass, and lower back. He leans down, whispering in your ear, and you hear a wet noise as he strokes himself to regain his hardness. 

“It would be indecent for me to finish our session like this, without looking into your beautiful eyes,” Simeon says softly, his words hopelessly jumbled together. 

“Of course. Yes. I completely agree,” you slur as he flips you over. 

Simeon’s hand is at your throat as he enters you again, and he bends your knees to your chest, putting you in a mating press so that he can thrust even harder and deeper than before. 

“Say it, please. Say that you’re a cock-whore,” Simeon says in a strangled voice, his cock hitting your cervix with every thrust. 

“I’m a cock whore,” you say, your eyes stained with tears. 

You are begging, crying, pleading, your vision hazy. With Simeon above you like this, you swear you can see a halo surrounding his head in the near darkness. 

Wow. He really is an angel. 

Your fourth orgasm hits you slowly, then all at once, and you squirt all over Simeon’s cock, and you try to speak but no words come out, and you whimper slowly as you feel the familiar feeling of Simeon’s come splattering across your body, on your chest this time, like a splatter painting. 

Simeon collapses on top of you.

“My dearest love…” he says to you softly, kissing your forehead, “you are a deity.” 

After laying there for several minutes, tangled up in each other, Simeon sneaks out of the room for a quick moment, dressed only in his white cape, to get a bowl of water and a washcloth. He sits down next to you on the bed, dipping the cloth into the water before pressing it against your forehead and beginning the process of cleaning the both of you up. 

“Hmmm...I denied the will and teachings of the Lord...at least three times-no, more than that...but I still do not hear a rooster crow…” Simeon says softly after a moment. 

“...”

“...”

“...What the absolute fuck are you talking about, my love?” you ask. 

“Uh. Nothing. Essentially, everything is just fine. I haven’t been dragged down even deeper into the gates of hell. Yet.” Simeons says, nervously biting his lip. 

“Oh! Is that what you’re worried about?” you ask, and Simeon nods. “You can just repent.”

“It is not that easy.” 

Yes, it is! That’s how the whole religion thing works, right?” you say, still coming down from your post-coital high. "The holiest of people have done the unholiest of things. They’ve gone completely against their very teachings, the very things they preached about. So, can you really be judged for giving in to carnal desires? For forming a connection? For partaking in sins of the flesh? ” 

Simeon nods quietly throughout your mini-monologue. 

“I could say... we were attempting to fulfill the goals of the Devildom exchange program,” he says eventually. 

“Right!” you say. “We were...improving human-angel relations. Taking all that into consideration, your sin is pretty tame.”

“Yes. You bring up a fair point...You know what would really improve relations?” Simeon adds after a while. 

“What?”

“If we got one of the demon brothers involved.” Simeon says, a smile gracing his face, his earlier panic seemingly forgotten.

“Yes!” you say, nodding enthusiastically. “For the culture!”

“Yes! For the culture.” Simeon responds. He finishes wiping both of you clean, and, after flipping the sheets over, you lie down in bed, smiling at each other and exchanging sloppy kisses. 

“There. None will be the wiser. Although...Oh, dear..” Simeon says, faltering as he looks at you. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” you ask, concerned, peppering comforting kisses on his shoulder. 

“To be honest, my sweet, sweet love...I do not know how I can look at you again without imagining your lovely body stuffed full as you squirt all over my cock, covered in my come.”

“Simeon!”

“...That was crass. My apologies.”

“...”

“...”

“So…” Simeon says after a moment. “Shall we continue this tomorrow night? And the night after that?” 

“Oh, God, yes. For eternity, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are all going to hell for this, fellow sinners, but hey-there’s a lot for us to look forward to down there !! i mean, have you SEEN the demon brothers? have you SEEN Simeon? That sounds like fun to me jshfhskfhk :’)


	2. Diavolo's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo’s perfect, polite facade starts to unravel when MC and Simeon give him an offer he can’t refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back (sooner than i expected, but im feral ksjdjksjdks) with over 5.5k words of filth, fluff, and fun(ny?) times !! hmm, i wonder how diavolo will help improve human/demon/angel relations with simeon and MC… ;)
> 
> WARNING: the smut/dirty talk is FILTHY. LOTS of verbal degradation, power dynamics, etc (all of it is safe, consensual, and pleasure-based, ft. fluffy aftercare, of course!) you have been warned !!

After thousands of years of celibacy, Simeon was certainly making up for lost time. 

He has all the enthusiasm of a twenty-five-year-old fuck boy, knocking on your window multiple times a day, sometimes at odd hours of the night, pleading for you to let him in. 

Not that you mind, of course. 

“I missed you, my dearest love,” he always says as soon as you unlatch the window and let him in, smiling at you sweetly before wrapping his fingers around your throat and spitting in your mouth. 

Every day, Simeon makes you come at least four times before going home, getting on his knees, and praying to the Lord. 

Mammon almost caught you and Simeon in your room one night, but you managed to hide him   
underneath your bed just in time for Mammon to flop on top of it and beg you to give him money that you didn’t have. 

Beel had almost caught you both as well, but he was too busy looking for food in your room to notice Simeon on his knees hiding underneath your desk, snacking on something else entirely as you sat in your chair trying to keep a straight face. 

Unfortunately, all of your covert efforts appear to have been in vain. A few days later, Diavolo requested for you and Simeon to come to his palace for dinner, claiming he had some news to share with you. And now, you sit at an ornate dining table, your spoon halfway to your mouth, trying to register what Diavolo has just said. 

“I’m sorry...Can you repeat that?” you say, your face feeling hot. 

“A confidential, but trustworthy source has told me that you and Simeon have been fornicating like rabbits for the past two weeks,” Diavolo says simply. “And they seem to be right. I can smell the scent of sex on both of you. Although I don’t mind. It’s quite pleasant, actually.”

“I…” Simeon almost chokes on his glass of water. He stands up, setting his glass down, and you do the same. Diavolo looks at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Simeon…” Diavolo says slowly. “Is this true?”

“...Yes, Lord Diavolo. It’s true.” Simeon says reluctantly. 

“And what would the Celestial Realm think of this?” Diavolo says sternly. 

“We were just…” Simeon is at a loss for words, and he looks at you pleadingly. 

‘Improving human and angel relations’ you mouth to him. 

“Right-yes! We were just improving human and angel relations!” Simeon says. Diavolo looks between the two of you before breaking out in a smile. 

“I see! That makes perfect sense!” Diavolo says, chuckling happily. Not sure what to do, you start laughing, and soon Simeon joins you, and the three of you stand there awkwardly laughing at each other. 

“Exactly! It does make perfect sense!” you say, still laughing. 

“Right! Why didn’t you just lead with that?!” Diavolo says, still laughing. 

“I don’t know!” Simeon says, still laughing. 

Alright, then. Crisis averted. 

“Well, if there’s any way I can help, feel free to let me know,” Diavolo says after the strained laughter subsides. 

“Well…there is something...” Simeon says slowly, and your heart skips a beat. There’s no way he’s going to ask Diavolo, the Lord of Devildom, to have a threesome with an angel and a human in his own palace, is he? 

“Yes! Of course! What is it?” Diavolo asks. 

“If you were to...help us improve relations...or rather, if we were to all...improve relations...together...that may be very helpful,” Simeon says. 

“Oh,” Diavolo says. “I see.” 

“Yeah…” You say. 

Diavolo crosses his arms, thinking for a moment.

“I think…” he starts to say.

You and Simeon wait with bated breath. 

“...That’s a wonderful idea.” And you blink in shock as Diavolo starts unbuttoning his jacket.You and Simeon look at each other, your eyes wide. 

‘What is happening’ Simeon mouths to you. 

‘I don’t know’ you mouth back.

“Are you sure?” you ask him. Diavolo chuckles softly, resting his jacket on a nearby chair. 

“Of course. It’s been a thousand years or so since I’ve been intimate, but I think I remember the bare basics,” Diavolo says, taking off his button down. “I’m a demon, after all. I don’t exactly shy away from intimacy. Especially if it’s in pursuit of improving human, angel, and demon relations, of course.” 

“Right...” You say. You suck in a breath as Diavolo’s chest is revealed to you. It is impossibly muscled, and you wonder what it would feel like to run your hands across his smooth skin. It looks like you might find out very soon. 

“I really shouldn’t be doing this…” Diavolo says softly. He slowly walks over to you, his eyes trained on yours. “But you’re breathtaking, aren’t you...So what choice do I have?”

And you gasp as Diavolo sweeps you up in a kiss. 

He is an exceptionally good kisser. Of course he is. His mouth tastes like the spiced wine he’s been drinking, and his hands explore your body, caressing you slowly, but firmly, as if he’s trying to memorize your every curve with the skin of his palms. You hear Simeon yelp next to you at this development, but you are too focused on the feeling of his warm chest against yours, his tongue as it caresses your own.

“I’ve been thinking about taking you for longer than I care to admit,” Diavolo says against your mouth. 

“Diavolo…” Simeon says softly, watching the two of you. Diavolo breaks the kiss to pull Simeon closer to the both of you, and he caresses his face softly before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Simeon,” Diavolo says before kissing him again. Their tongues intertwine as Simeon whimpers against Diavolo’s mouth, and your heart beats even faster at the thought of what’s about to transpire. Diavolo pulls away to allow Simeon a moment to breathe, and the look Diavolo gives you, warm and gentle, sends a thrill through your entire body. 

“Get on your knees, darling. Now,” Diavolo says to you. Well. He certainly doesn’t waste time. 

And so you get down on your knees to worship the Lord. 

The two continue their kiss as you take off the rest of Diavolo’s clothes, letting out a gasp of surprise as you free his cock. It’s bigger than any cock you’ve ever seen, and thick and ever so slightly curved upward, which you know will feel utterly divine once it’s inside you. You experimentally lick the tip, grasping the base and taking note of the fact that your hand can’t even wrap all the way around it. Slowly but surely, you take him into your mouth, wincing as you feel the head of his cock hit the back of your throat. Diavolo doesn’t waste time, choosing instead to start rolling his hips, face fucking you as you twirl your tongue around his glands. Simeon is breathing heavily now, presumably from Diavolo’s hands and lips, and he sucks in a breath as he watches you. 

“Yes, that’s right. Suck Diavolo’s cock, you filthy little slut,” Simeon says. 

“Simeon!” Diavolo says in shock, his hand resting on top of your head as you gag around his length, “That’s not a very nice thing to say!” 

“She likes it, Diavolo.”

You nod enthusiastically. 

“Oh, my dear, you know I don’t mean it,” Simeon says softly to you. 

You release Diavolo’s cock for a moment.

“I know, my love,” you say to Simeon happily before taking Diavolo in again. 

“You’re doing great,” Diavolo says, smiling. 

“Thanks,” you mutter around his cock. It’s not long before Diavolo pulls you off of his length before you can finish him off, smiling at you happily as he lifts you up and places you on the nearby dining table, kissing your forehead. 

“I don’t want you to be left out, Simeon.” Diavolo says, tugging at Simeon’s waist band. Simeon gets the hint, taking off his pants and shoes faster than you’ve ever seen him, and you do the same. However, Diavolo stops him from taking off his turtleneck.

“Don’t bother. It frames your body so wonderfully.” Diavolo grasps Simeon’s hip bone in one hand, and holds both of their cocks together in his other hand. “These hips of yours are dangerous, aren’t they, Simeon?” Diavolo says.

“I...Thank you, Lord Diavolo,” Simeon says shyly as Diavolo begins to move his hand, causing Simeon to cry out. 

“MC, why don’t you touch yourself in the meantime? Get yourself nice and wet,” Diavolo says. 

“I...yes, Lord Diavolo,” you say.

Of course. You should have expected Diavolo to take control of the situation.

You lie down on the dining room table, letting your fingers trail down to your already wanting heat. You make slow, gentle circles around your clit, hearing kissing and moaning noises coming from Simeon as he nears his completion. You slowly insert two fingers and curl them slightly, arching your back off the table and pumping them in and out of you as the pressure starts to build. A lot of thoughts fill your mind at this moment-the implications of having a threesome with an angel and the literal Lord of Devildom being a prominent one-but you push them away. There really can’t be any harm in this, can there? No. No harm at all. 

It’s not long before you hear a telltale whimper, and sit up to see Simeon as he comes into Diavolo’s hand. Diavolo quickly follows him, although he is mostly silent, save for a hum of approval as he sticks his soiled fingers in Simeon’s mouth for him to suck on. 

“How do we taste, my dear Simeon?” Diavolo asks him. 

“Quite-quite good, Diavolo,” Simeon replies, struggling to speak with two fingers in his mouth and a hand around his throat. Diavolo releases Simeon, and you slowly drag your fingers out of your already soaking heat. Diavolo looks at the two of you, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

“I can’t help but think this whole thing isn’t exciting enough for the two of you,” Diavolo says forlornly. 

“Not at all, Diavolo!” you say. 

“We don’t think that at all, Diavolo,” Simeon insists. 

“Well. It wouldn’t hurt to add a bit more flair, would it?” Diavolo says. He smiles slowly as an idea comes to him. “Would you like to dominate Simeon, MC? I’d love to see what the two of you decide to do.” You smirk at that, and Simeon lies down with his back to his floor as you settle into a familiar routine. 

“I would, Diavolo. What a wonderful idea.” you say. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Simeon says smugly. 

You slap him across the face. 

“MC! That’s not a very nice thing to do at all!” Diavolo says in shock.

“He likes it, Diavolo,” you say. 

“Good God, mistress,” Simeon says, staring at you in awe. “You are a monarch.” 

“It’s not polite to talk with your mouth full,” you say slyly before lowering your cunt onto Simeon’s eager mouth.

As usual, Simeon eats you up like a man starved, his tongue licking between your folds before sucking on your clit hard enough to make you cry out. Diavolo kneels down in front of you to ensnare you in another kiss, and you moan against his mouth.

“What were we doing this for again? I seem to have forgotten,” Diavolo whispers against your lips, a sheen of sweat starting to form across his forehead. 

“Improving human and angel and demon relations,” you say.

“Yes. I suppose you’re right…” Diavolo says, before capturing your lips again. It’s not long before the familiar feeling of an orgasm approaches, helped along by you rolling your hips as you ride Simeon’s tongue. It’s not long before your muscles tighten and you orgasm, the wave of heat building in your body before it finally crashes and you shudder in pleasure, biting down slightly on Diavolo’s bottom lip as you ride through the aftershocks. Diavolo plants another soft kiss on your lips before lifting you back onto the dining room table and helping Simeon stand. Diavolo walks over to a nearby wall, and you watch in confusion as he plucks a nearby candle from a candle holder and blows it out, holding it out triumphantly. 

“You know what I was thinking? To spice things up a bit?” Diavolo says. “I could maybe drip some candle wax on MC. Unless that’s too extreme?” 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Diavolo,” you say. 

“I admire the way you think, Diavolo,” Simeon says.

“Wonderful. I’m sure there’s no harm. Why don’t you sit tight, Simeon, you’ll get your turn,” Diavolo says. He pushes you down gently so that you’re laying on your back on the table, and he positions himself in between your legs, one hand making its way up your thigh as the other trains the candle wax over your chest and waits for it to drip down. Your heart is beating so fast-you’ve certainly never done anything like this before, but the heat of Diavolo’s eyes on you and Simeon’s reassuring hands caressing your shoulder to remind you he’s there spurs you forward. And you wince as a drop of candle wax falls onto your left breast, at the same time as Diavolo’s fingers slip inside you. 

You gasp at the contact; even Diavolo’s fingers are big, reaching deep inside you and stroking your inner walls as you move your hips, in sync with his movements. Simeon plants soft kisses on your neck, sucking softly, and you can’t stop the moans from escaping you, clenching around Diavolo’s fingers. 

Another drop of wax falls onto you, on your stomach this time, and you suck in a breath at the mix of pleasure and pain. Diavolo chuckles happily, and stills his fingers inside you, and you pout at the lost of pressure and pleasure. 

“Let’s have a little more fun, shall we?” Diavolo says before he begins edging you. 

Diavolo brings you to the peak many times, and you writhe against the table, leaning into Simeon’s kisses, gripping at Diavolo’s arms, pleas for him to let you come seemingly going unnoticed. 

Diavolo presses his fingers especially deep inside you, and you whimper loudly as another drop of wax falls onto your right breast.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Do you want to come? Is that it?” Diavolo asks, feigning ignorance. 

“Yes,” you whisper. 

“Then beg for it,” he says. 

“Fuck...please…”

“Louder.” 

“Please!”

“Hmmm. Not good enough. Try again.”

“Please, please, please, oh fuck, daddy, please let me come,” you say. 

“Daddy? Hmm. I quite like that. Call me that from now on. Well, then. I wouldn’t want to be cruel,” Daddy Diavolo says thoughtfully, before scissoring and spreading his fingers inside you. 

You cry out, squeezing your thighs together as you reach your second orgasm of the night, and Simeon kisses you, swallowing the moan as your legs shake and your wetness starts to drip down your legs. Your vision gets hazy for a moment, and you pull away from Simeon for a moment to catch your breath. 

“Now then,” Diavolo says, sliding his fingers out of you and acting as if he didn’t just give you a life shattering orgasm, “I think a friendly competition is in order. Simeon, you may make love to MC first. I will go after you. Then, MC will declare a winner. How does that sound? That’s not too extreme, is it?” Diavolo asks as he sucks on his fingers to taste you. 

“Not at all. That sounds wonderful,” you say. 

“I like the way you think, Diavolo,” Simeon says. Diavolo kisses the back of Simeon’s neck before stepping back to give the two of you some space. Simeon plants himself in between your legs, his hand taking its rightful and familiar place around your neck, and you sigh at the contact, humming happily as he presses his cock against your entrance insistently. 

“Good God...you’re so lovely and tight, aren’t you?” Simeon says as he bottoms out inside you. 

“Thank you, my love,” you breathe out, as he begins to thrust into you. 

You and Simeon settle into your usual routine-you pull your knees to your chest as Simeon fucks you like he’ll never get the chance to fuck you again, the delicious feeling of his cock stretching you and his hand around your throat causing your third orgasm of the night to start to creep up on you, fast and intense. 

“Spit in my mouth, my love,” you say, and Simeon moans at that, forcing your mouth open and spitting into it. You swallow it happily. 

“Simeon! That’s not a very nice thing to do at all!” Diavolo says. You almost forgot he was there. 

“She likes it, Lord Diavolo,” Simeon says. You nod enthusiastically. 

“She does, doesn’t she,” Diavolo says thoughtfully.``Hmm. Duly noted.” 

Simeon starts to roll his hips, reaching places inside you that cause you to cry out and dig your fingers into his gorgeous hips, hard enough to leave a mark. Your rough treatment only makes Simeon go faster, and he leans over, kissing you sloppily and grasping your thighs, massaging and grabbing at them with his free hand. That’s all you need to send you reeling, and the pleasure reaches a fever pitch as you orgasm once more, moaning into his mouth, starting to feel the ache of overstimulation as you clench around Simeon’s cock. Simeon groans at that, pulling out and coming all over your thighs and stomach, and you laugh softly at Diavolo’s gasp of shock. 

“That was wonderful, dear. You were wonderful,” Simeon says softly, kissing you on the cheek. 

“Thank you love,” you whisper. 

“That was quite good, Simeon. Hard to beat. I shall have to ‘step up my game,’ as they say...” Diavolo says, deep in thought. Diavolo and Simeon exchange a quick kiss before switching places, and Diavolo leans in, tracing your lips with his thumb as he speaks to you. 

“Feel free to step up your game,” you say. “There’s no harm.”

“You wouldn’t think I’m a terrible demon, MC, would you?” Diavolo says. “If I treated you quite terribly? If I said and did nasty and awful things to you to make you feel good? That wouldn’t be too extreme, would it?” 

“I wouldn’t think that all,” you say. “As I said, I’m sure there’s no harm.” 

“Yes, I assume there’s no harm, is there? Hmmm...Is holy water alright for a safe word, my dear?” Diavolo asks. 

“Yes,” you say. 

“Well, I apologize to you both in advance. You’re about to see a side of me you haven’t seen before. I promise I don’t mean anything I’m about to say or do.”

A shiver runs through you at his words. Diavolo’s cock slides between your folds as he coats himself, and you tell yourself not to clench up. It’s hard not to. It’s just...so big. 

“Simeon says you like to be called terrible names. That you like to be used. Is that true?” Diavolo says softly. 

“Yes. I’m Simeon’s cock-whore,” you reply.

“I see. Well. Hopefully, you can be mine instead.” he says before sheathing himself inside you in one thrust. 

You’re so wet at this point that he fits inside you so easily, but you still let out a strangled whimper as you feel him stretch you, filling you to the absolutely brim. He begins thrusting into you, in and out, with long, deep, efficient thrusts that render you almost speechless. This can’t be possible, can it? There’s no way that being fucked can feel this good. 

“So...you’re a...what was it that Simeon called you earlier?” Diavolo asks. He speaks conversationally, not so much as a moan or whimper escaping his lips as he pistons into you. If being inside you is affecting him at all, he certainly isn’t showing it. 

“A filthy little slut,” you say softly. 

“Oh dear...is that true?” Diavolo whispers softly, in mock shock. 

“Yes.”

“So if I told you I’m going to tell all the demon brothers what you’re doing right now...what would you have to say for yourself? Hmm. Maybe I should tell Lucifer. He’s been nice enough to house you after all. And this is how you repay him?” 

“I…” you start to say, but your words trail off and are replaced with a hopeless whimper as Diavolo starts circling your clit with one hand and grasping your right breast with the other. 

“I am the Lord of Devildom, after all, and you’re just a human. At my command, I could have every single demon in Devildom come to my palace and watch me fuck you. If I wanted to, I could fuck you for a week straight without stopping, and everyone could come and watch. It would be quite the event. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Since you’re a...what did you say you were again?”

“Oh, noooo...pleaseee don’t tell anyone. That would be so terrible and embarrassing and definitely not sexy at all,” you say.

“Why ever not? You would like it, wouldn’t you? a ‘filthy little slut’ such as yourself?” Diavolo leans in to whisper in your ear. “That’s what you just called yourself, after all, right? A filthy little slut. You said it, not me. I would never call you such a thing.” 

“How considerate of you,” you say. 

Diavolo tutts, as if disappointed, thrusting even deeper inside you. “What do you have to say for yourself?” he asks. 

“I-I didn’t mean to…” you pout. 

“Then apologize.”

“What?”

“Say, ‘I’m sorry I’m such a filthy little slut.’ ” Diavolo says. 

“I-I’m sorry I’m such a filthy little slut,” you repeat. 

“You’re going to come for me now,” Diavolo says simply. 

He’s right. 

The orgasm hits you almost out of nowhere, and you suck in a breath, your legs firmly wrapped around Diavolo’s waist as you squirt all over his cock. Your mind is starting to grow deliciously fuzzy, and Diavolo laughs knowingly, pinching and pulling at your nipple with his fingers as he continues thrusting into you. 

“How about another round?” Diavolo hums. 

“Yes. Please. Yes.” you plead. 

“Please...what?”

“Please...daddy.” 

“Good girl,” he says, and the sound of it travels right through you, right to your aching cunt. Even though you just came, you feel yourself racing towards a fifth one. You throw an arm over your face, feeling yourself start to unravel from Diavolo’s deep thrusts. Diavolo moves your arm away from your face, forcing you to look down to see where the two of you are connected, his cock so large that you can see a bump, the impression of his cock around your lower stomach. You try to speak, but you’re struggling to form sentences now, and all you can do is clench around his cock and delight in the feeling of him thrusting into you.

“What were you saying earlier? You’re Simeon’s...what now?” Diavolo says with a smirk on his face. 

“I...Um...I’m Simeon’s…” What were you saying about Simeon earlier? You can’t quite remember. 

“Who does this cunt belong to?” Diavolo hums, reaching his hand down to rub circles around your aching clit with his thumb. “Who does this body belong to? To you, MC?”

“No,” you say.

“Oh? Then to Simeon, perhaps?”

“No…”

“Oh?....then who could this used up, wet, tight body and cunt possibly belong to?” Diavolo says, feigning confusion.

“Oh god….I’m sorry Simeon…” you say, your mouth hanging open with spit dripping down the side of it. “This used up cunt belongs to you, Diavolo-I mean, daddy.”

“It’s mine, hmm? I like the sound of that,” Diavolo says. He leans in to nibble and suck on the soft skin of your ear. “Mine,” he coos. “You’re all mine. Do you understand?” 

“I do,” you whisper. 

“Good girl.”

Good God. You must be in heaven. 

“Oh dear...how does the second round feel, love?” you hear Simeon say. 

“He feels good...He feels so fucking good,” you reply. 

“He feels so much better than me, doesn’t he?” Simeon says. 

“He does...and his cock is so much bigger too…” you say. 

“Oh dear…” Simeon says, and starts stroking his cock again. “How much bigger than mine? So much bigger, right, my dear?” 

“Yes...he’s so much bigger than you.”

“Oh, dear. I’m worthless then, aren’t I?” Simeon says, 

“Uh-yes, you're worthless…”

“A worthless little bitch boy, perhaps?”

“...”

“...”

“...Uh...perhaps. Sure.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...Could you call me that, my dear? A worthless little bitch boy?”

“Uhhhh...Sure...You’re a worthless little bitch boy,” you say to him. 

Simeon groans as he comes. 

“Don’t worry about him, doll, focus on me,” Diavolo coos, grabbing you by the chin and holding you steady so that you’re looking up at him. His hair is partially sticking to his forehead from exertion, and his eyes never leave yours, steady and intense as he continuously thrusts into you, never letting up. 

He’s beautiful. 

“Fuck,” you say. 

Your back arches off the dining table as you come yet again, your body shaking and shivers going through you-you didn’t think things could get any better, but they absolutely have. You’re so caught up in your orgasm that it takes a moment to register Diavolo’s disappointed expression. He tilts his head to the side, letting out a forlorn sigh.

“Did I give you permission to come? Because I don’t remember giving you permission,” Diavolo says softly to you.

“I’m so sorry...” You feel terrible. Diavolo never gave you permission to come, so you shouldn’t have.

“I would come all over you as punishment, but you would probably like it. Because you’re a...what are you again?” 

“A filthy little slut. I know. I’m sorry. Please come all over me. I’ll do anything,” you plead. 

“I’m glad you know your place. If you want my come you’re going to have to earn it. Now, please be good and come for daddy again.” And Diavolo continues fucking you. 

***

“You know what would make daddy really proud? If you came one more time.”

***

“Once more.” 

***

“Last time. I promise.”

***

“I lied, ha ha. All in good fun. This is the last time. Go ahead and come.”

You’re pretty sure you can barely feel your legs, but you could give a fuck at this point. Your body is shaking as you’ve spent endless minutes spent getting fucked and coming on Diavolo’s cock over and over until it’s all you can think about. 

“Good girl. You followed my orders so well. You would like it if I came all over you, wouldn’t you, doll?” Diavolo whispers in your ear. You whimper, leaning into the contact, and he chuckles, sucking lightly on your earlobe. 

“Yes. Please. I’m such a cumslut.” you beg. 

“A ‘cumslut,” hmm? Well, in that case. I’m happy to oblige. Anything for my little ‘cumslut.’ Again, you called yourself that, not me. I would never call you such a thing.”

“Right. How considerate of you,” you say, as Diavolo pulls out and comes all over you. 

“Diavolo is the winner,” you say, letting out a shaky breath. 

What is the procedure for being the Lord of Devildom’s fleshlight till the end of time? You make a mental note to look that up once this session is through.

“All right then, that’s that. Excuse me for getting a little competitive there. I don’t like to lose,” Diavolo says to Simeon. “Well, since I’m the winner, I think I should get to pick which hole I get to fill. Does that seem fair to you both?” 

“Yes it does,” you say.

“Yes it does,” Simeon says, practically shaking with excitement at the thought of being one with you again.

“Alright then. Simeon. I’ll stay MC's cunt, and you’ll take her mouth, and then we’ll call it a night. How does that sound to everyone?”

“That sounds wonderful, Diavolo,” Simeon says.

“It’s your cunt to take,” you say.

“That’s right. It is mine, isn’t it?” Diavolo says, chuckling happily. Simeon and Diavolo position you so that you are on your hands and knees on the floor, and Diavolo sinks into you again, bottoming out with one thrust, with Simeon following closely after. 

You gag around Simeon’s cock, moaning as Diavolo’s thrusts cause you to choke on it, earning a strangled cry from Simeon. Your mind is hopelessly jumbled, and you swirl your tongue around Simeon’s cock while Diavolo continues his relentless pace. 

“Oh, dear...I’m starting to feel it now,” Diavolo says. “I feel a bit overstimulated.”

'Only a bit?' you think to yourself in your fucked-out haze. 'After God knows how many rounds? The stamina...'

“You’re quite tight, aren’t you? That does feel quite good, doesn’t it...You do feel...so good around me...Oh dear...oh fuck,” Diavolo says, moaning for the first time that night. “Fuck-Simeon, back away, and finish yourself off. Now. She’s mine.” Simeon pulls away from you, somewhat disappointed, but he still wraps his hand around his cock, intent on following Diavolo’s orders.

You gasp as you get flipped over onto your back. Diavolo thrusts even deeper into you, impossibly deep, so deep that it causes your back to arch and a whimper to escape you as he wraps both hands firmly around your throat. 

And then Diavolo transforms into his demon form, and says some very terrible things.

“Oh, fuck-yes, that’s it, I’m so fucking close, fuck-yes, you’re a fucking worthless little whore, aren’t you-take my cock, you worthless, useless, hopeless little, utterly useless, used up slut that- @*#*& $&!?*% #$@&%*!-“

“Uh-Excuse me, Diavolo!” Simeon says, still stroking his cock. “That’s not a very polite thing to say at all! How...how salacious! How utterly pornographic!”

“I could give a damn about pleasantries right now. And to be perfectly honest, I don’t give a fuck if you feel good,” Diavolo whispers to you, with a bone-chilling smirk on his face. “I am the Lord, after all. And you’re just a little fuck doll that exists solely for my pleasure. That's your sole purpose, isn’t it, doll? That’s all you’re useful for, anyway, right, my love? Taking my cock.”

That’s all it takes for you to spill over the edge. 

You have no idea how many times you’ve orgasmed tonight, but you feel this one just as intensely as the first. Your muscles clench, and you curse, your fingers tangling themselves in Diavolo’s hair and tugging as he grunts and chases his own release. His come floods your body, filling you up and flowing out of you, landing with a filthy, wet sounding splat on the dining room floor. Diavolo reaches over to where Simeon is standing right beside the two of you, stroking Simeon’s cock firmly and relentlessly, and aiming it so that Simeon comes in seconds...all over Diavolo’s face. 

The three of you are still for a moment, completely spent, and Simeon kneels down, planting kisses all over your face as Diavolo slides out of you and leaves the room to get a bowl of water and a washcloth. 

You chuckle to yourself as you see Diavolo face when he comes back to clean you two off. 

Well. Not many people can say they’ve seen the Lord of Devildom with come on his face. 

'Well, except for Lucifer, perhaps,' you laugh to yourself, 'but that’s another story.'

“I hope you both know that I would never tell another soul about what transpired here without your permission,” Diavolo says earnestly. He kisses your forehead softly. “And you were breathtaking tonight, MC. You know I didn’t mean anything I said, right? I just wanted to make you feel good. I hope you know how much I admire and respect you.”

“I know. Don’t worry, I liked it. Thank you for checking in with me,” you say, shyly kissing him on the cheek as he finishes wiping you clean. 

“You’re my favorite human,” Diavolo says, kissing your forehead. “And you’re my favorite angel.” he kisses Simeon’s cheek. “Don’t tell anyone.” 

“Thank you, my Lord,” Simeon says. 

“That was wonderful, my Lord,” you say. 

Diavolo wraps his arms around the both of you, chuckling happily. 

“All in good fun,” he says. “I think we all worked hard to fulfill the goals of the Devildom exchange program tonight, don’t you?” 

“Oh...right! The exchange program!” you say, laughing as well. 

“That’s what this whole thing was for, anyway, right?!” Diavolo says, laughing as well, and the three of you sit on the floor awkwardly laughing at each other. 

“Yes! Of course! Why else would we have done all of this anyway? I’m sure there’s no other reason! There is absolutely no other motive!” Simeon adds, still laughing. 

“What a strange thing to say, Simeon!” Diavolo says, still laughing. 

“You’re right! That was so strange! Why the fuck would you say that, my love!” you say, still laughing. 

***

When Simeon gets home, he gets down on his knees and he prays to the Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what do you know, the reader’s WAP broke diavolo sjsjskkssksk-if we weren’t going to hell last chapter, we certainly are now...anyway, i’ll see yall there-


	3. Lucifer's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer’s plans for punishing MC start to go awry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with more filth, you know the drill :) i wonder how lucifer plans to punish mc and simeon...

There was no way you could have fucked Diavolo without Lucifer finding out somehow. You probably should have thought that through. 

Or...Maybe you did. Maybe that thought had been there in the back of your mind all along. 

Nevertheless, you are far from surprised to see Lucifer storming into your room and locking the door behind him, fury evident on his face. Well. This might be interesting. 

You had been sitting in your room, patiently waiting to hear Simeon’s voice at your bedroom window so that you could let him in and sit on his face. You had considered rubbing one out before he arrived-he quite liked to catch you with your hand between your legs-but the decision to begin to do so proved to be quite an awkward one. Because now Lucifer is standing in front of you, and your fingers are absolutely buried inside you right now. 

Lucifer watches you for a moment, his arms crossed, as if daring you to speak. You slowly drag your fingers out of your aching heat, and stay silent. 

The two of you stare each other down for a good minute before Lucifer finally starts to speak. 

“You should have locked the door,” he says. 

“You should have knocked,” you reply. 

“...”

“...Want a taste?” you offer, holding out your glistening fingers. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“That’s not an answer.” you point out. Lucifer turns his head to the side, and you swear that you can see that the tips of his ears are tinged pink. Lucifer blushing. What an interesting thought. 

“In any case...A trustworthy, and confidential source-” Lucifer starts, and you groan in annoyance. 

Okay, who the fuck is ratting you out? When you find out, you’re going to...thank them. You’re going to thank them. 

“-Has just informed me that you dared to...to...have sexual relations with the LORD of Devildom. Is this true?” he asks. Lucifer stands over you, and you sit on the bed, swinging your legs and looking up at him sweetly. 

“Yes…” you say forlornly. “I know, I’m so sorry I didn’t invite you, Lucifer. That was rude of me. Again, my apologies. You can join us next time!”

Lucifer just stares at you. 

“Lie down on my knees. On your stomach. Now,” Lucifer says, and you feel your face grow hot at the thought. 

“Ohh nooo. What are you gonna do?” you say, feigning confusion as he sits down next to you on the bed. 

“You need to be punished. So I’m going to spank you. As punishment.” 

Now...this is an interesting turn of events. 

“Yes. Absolutely. You’re absolutely right.” You oblige, positioning yourself so that you’re splayed out across Lucifer’s knees. You’re dressed in nothing but a sleep shirt, and a pair of panties which are already practically soaked at the thought of Lucifer putting his hands on you in this way. “My dearest Lucifer-can we make sure Simeon gets here before we go too far? I wouldn’t want to do this without him. And besides, he’ll miss out on all the fun-” 

You gasp as you feel Lucifer’s hand make contact with your ass, a sharp slapping sound filling the air. Instantly, tears start to gather in your eyes, and you bite your lip, pulling your thighs tighter together as you grow even wetter. 

“What are you talking about, MC? Why would you want him here to witness you getting punished?”

“Oh..right...punished,” you say, before letting out another noise as his hand makes contact with your ass once more. “You’re not going to get much traction with my panties still on, now are you, Lucifer?” 

Lucifer pauses at your suggestion, and even though you can’t see him, you can practically visualize his bewildered expression as he takes in your words. 

“What are you getting at?” he asks slowly, and you pretend to yawn, feigning boredom. 

“It’s just that...this doesn’t hurt all that much. I just thought...you being a demon and all...you could do much better than that.” you say. That’s all it takes for Lucifer to take hold of your underwear and pull, so hard that it rips in half so he can slide it off of you with ease. “Aw. I quite liked that pair,” you muse as he slaps you yet again. 

The feeling of Lucifer’s glove against your bare skin causes your toes to curl and a guttural sound to escape you as you clench your thighs even tighter. He slaps you again, and again, and once more, and each time the moans escape you, loud and insistent. You wish that he would curl his gloved fingers into the deepest parts of you, and caress you to completion, but Lucifer seems to have other things on his mind at the moment.

“Why are you making those noises?” Lucifer says, stilling his hand. You moan at the loss of contact, moving your hips so that your ass is in the air. You’re dripping wet, so much so that it’s started to drip down your thighs and onto Lucifer’s pants. 

“Please, Lucifer,” you say softly, already feeling yourself start to fall into a deep state of arousal. “More. Please. I’ve been a bad girl-” 

“Are you...are you mocking me? Me? How dare you-” 

“Uhhh-No!Of course not! I’m moaning because I’m in pain!! This punishment sucks.” you lie. Lucifer pauses, and then flips you over so that you’re in his arms, bridal style. Your shirt has ridden up from the harsh treatment, leaving most of your stomach and your lower half completely exposed. Lucifer takes a long look at your body, at the way your shirt splays across your breasts, your arousal dripping down your legs. He sucks in a breath, and you thank the Lord you chose not to wear a bra tonight. 

“Good. It should ‘suck’. And you know what would suck even more? If I tied you up. And gagged you. As punishment.” 

“That would be such an awful punishment,” you breathe out. Satisfied with your answer, Lucifer places you on your back on the bed before reaching into his cape and pulling out...rope? Does he just keep rope in his cape? Is he some kind of demon magician?

“You might as well take off that top as well. Since you’ve been such a bad girl,” Lucifer muses, tilting his head. You quickly oblige, and it’s not long before he’s straddling you, and fashioning the rope so that it's tied around you in many intricate patterns and positions, like some kind of kinky art project. The rope feels tighter in some places on your body, and looser in others. Lucifer made sure to tie you up so that your chest and ass are still exposed. Glad to see his priorities are still in order.

“What are you going to do to me next?” you ask shyly.

“You mean, how am I going to punish you?” Lucifer reminds you, his gloved hand caressing the side of your face. 

“Right. That.” 

Before he can answer, you hear a knock at the window, and a brief thumping noise as Simeon crawls in. 

“MC, my dearest love! I’m quite backed up, and my hand doesn’t feel quite the same. My cock yearns for your lovely, hot, tight, wet-oh dear.” Simeon stops at the window, in shock at the sight of you, wrapped up in rope, and Lucifer straddling you. 

Lucifer moves quicker than you’ve ever seen him, grabbing Simeon and carrying him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before depositing him on the bed next to you. 

“Hi, Simeon!” you say happily. “Perfect timing!” 

Lucifer straddles Simeon, his hands framing themselves on either side of Simeon’s face. They’re almost nose to nose now, and Simeon sucks in a breath. 

“What were you saying, Simeon? Please, finish your sentence.” Lucifer says gravely. 

“I...I’d rather not,” Simeon whispers. 

Lucifer sits back on his heels, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out-

“Lucifer...you keep a cane in your sleeve?” you ask. 

“Yes. Of course. In case I need it. Now, Simeon...I’m going to strike you. As punishment.”

“Please do.”

“We’ve been using holy water as a safe word, Lucifer.” you point out. 

“This is not a-we are not…That is not what’s happening here. This is a punishment. But fine. Yes. Holy water it is.” Lucifer huffs out, before promptly taking off Simeon’s pants and shoes and whipping the side of Simeon’s thighs with the cane. 

Simeon seeths, and arches his back as the cane hits his skin. Lucifer groans as well, and you furrow your eyebrows in confusion before you realize that Simeon is...rutting up into Lucifer. 

Lucifer stops for a moment, taking off his cape and vest and leaving a white button down and black suit garters, before continuing, rolling his hips to grind against Simeon. 

“Is there something you would like to admit, Simeon?” Lucifer asks, his arms flexing, his button down tight against his toned chest as he whips Simeon once more with the cane. “Have you and MC been fucking?”

“Yes,” Simeon says immediately, his eyes stained with tears, a mixture of pleasure and arousal. Lucifer tutts softly, making his way down Simeon’s body until his gloved hands skate across Simeon’s exposed hips. 

“Is that so? Well...I’m going to mark up these hips of yours. So that everyone will see your sin, even when you’re fully clothed. As punishment.” 

“Right. As punishment,” you say softly, clenching your thighs together.

Lucifer bites and sucks at Simeon’s exposed skin, flattening his tongue to soothe the little nips he leaves along the way. He pinches the soft, sensitive skin near his pelvis, earning a soft whimper from Simeon. Lucifer moves from one spot to the next, sucking harshly and leaving purple bruises in his wake. Simeon is squirming, sighing, and he reaches his hand out, grabbing on to your shoulder and holding on as Lucifer continues his mission to mark up Simeon’s thighs. 

Lucifer pulls away after making his final mark, a dribble of spit running down the side of his mouth. Simeon’s hips are completely bruised, framed beautifully by his skin tight turtleneck. And then Lucifer looks down and smirks softly. 

“That made you hard, hmm? Bad boy,” Lucifer muses, running his fingers up and down Simeon’s hardness through his underwear, causing Simeon to whimper. Desperate, Simeon starts rolling his hips, and his clothed cock brushes against the side of Lucifer’s face. 

The last thing you expect Lucifer to do is to nuzzle it. 

Lucifer starts placing firm kisses around Simeon’s hardness, his fingers hooking into the waistband of his underwear and pulling it down ever so slowly. Lucifer sucks in a breath as he pulls the underwear all the way off and Simeon’s cock springs free. He looks almost reverent as he examines it. You don’t blame him. It’s a very pretty cock. 

“I’m going to...put my mouth on you. As punishment.” Lucifer whispers, practically salivating.

“Please, by all means,” Simeon says softly. 

“And as for you…” Lucifer says, glancing over at you. “I shall touch you. As punishment.” He takes his left glove off, slowly, with his teeth. 

“Right…” you say slowly. “As punishment.” And you suck in a breath as Lucifer sinks his fingers into your cunt and takes Simeon into his mouth at the same time. 

Lucifer curls his fingers inside you, just like you wanted him to in the beginning, and Simeon lets out a strangled cry, straining and moving closer to you so that he can ensnare you in a kiss while Lucifer sucks on Simeon’s hard cock. 

“How does it feel, my love,” you ask Simeon against his lips, and Simeon moans in response, biting your bottom lip and pulling, harsh enough to leave a mark. You roll your hips, clenching your thighs and humping yourself against Lucifer’s fingers. Lucifer hums around Simeon’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip and stopping momentarily to pull his other glove off with his teeth before stroking the base of Simeon’s length. It’s not long before Lucifer spits on Simeon’s cock and takes him all the way in again, eliciting a cry from Simeon, who bucks his hips up into Lucifer’s eager mouth. 

Lucifer crosses his fingers inside you, as if he’s hoping for good luck, and twists, pressing up against your g-spot insistently. 

“Oh, fuckk-” you cry out as you come, feeling waves of pleasure travelling all the way up and down your body. Simeon follows closely after, and Lucifer hums happily, swallowing every last drop of Simeon’s come. Lucifer drags his fingers outside of you slowly before sucking on them, looking at you slyly. 

“Thank you for the taste,” he says softly, winking, and you moan in reply. 

Lucifer takes off his shoes and unbuckles his belt, and he unties you, instructing you and Simeon to lie on your stomach. You both oblige, moving as close to each other as possible, and Simeon peppers your face with kisses. 

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to walk tomorrow, my dear,” Simeon says softly, and you laugh in response. 

“I’m certainly not complaining,” you reply. 

“I’m going to fuck you, MC,” Lucifer says softly, his cock straining in his pants. “And I’m going to finger you, Simeon...As...as...as punishment.” 

“Go right ahead,” you say, and you gasp as Lucifer pulls his cock out and sinks into your cunt with one thrust. 

You whimper, still feeling sensitive from your previous orgasm, and you hold hands with Simeon, kissing him roughly as Lucifer thrusts into you relentlessly. You look behind you and see Lucifer sucking on his fingers before teasing Simeon’s entrance with them and pushing in slightly. 

Simeon lets out a yelp, and you kiss him, your tongues twisting together as Lucifer fingers Simeon and fucks into you with the same intensity and rhythm. Your hand grips Simeon’s hand even tighter, and you delight in the feeling of your body sliding back and forth against the sheets, your nipples getting stimulated with every stroke. The sound of Lucifer’s pelvis slapping against your ass reverberates through the air, stinging against your already sensitive skin. Judging by Simeon’s soft whimpers against your lips, it’s clear that he’s close too, he’s so so close-

“I’m gonna-” you and Simeon say at the same time, before you both reach yet another climax together. 

Your arch your back off the bed, cursing loudly and clenching yourself around Lucifer’s cock as you ride through your orgasm. Lucifer is quick to follow, and you feel his come fill your body as he collapses on top of you for a moment. You would have preferred for him to come all over you but-oh well. 

Lucifer pulls out of you ever so slowly, almost as if he doesn't want to leave you. His cock is covered in your come, and he places one hand on Simeon’s ass, spreading it apart and aiming his cock at Simeon’s entrance with his other hand. 

“Oh…” Simeon says. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Simeon. As...as...I-” Lucifer seems to be at a loss for words. 

“As punishment?” you offer. 

“Yes. Right. That.” 

“Please do,” Simeon says. 

Lucifer sinks into Simeon slowly, giving him time to adjust, and Lucifer’s clean hand he used to finger you earlier makes its way back to you as he curls his fingers inside you. You moan in pleasure, grinding yourself against the bed and delighting in the feeling of your clit grinding against the bedsheets. 

Finally, Lucifer bottoms out inside Simeon, who lets out a whimper. 

“Are you alright, Simeon?” Lucifer asks softly. 

“Yes. Fuck. Faster. Harder. Please.” Simeon manages to muster out. Lucifer chuckles softly, and obliges. 

Lucifer thrusts in and out of Simeon, your arousal and his come serving as lube as Lucifer pounds Simeon relentlessly. Simeon moans, arching his back and grinding into the bed as he reaches over to kiss you. Your teeth clang together, and your tongues intertwine, but it’s hard to kiss with how hard Lucifer is fucking Simeon. 

“Lucifer…” you ask, finding it difficult to speak with how deep Lucifer’s fingers are inside you. “What does this have to do with the punishment?” 

“This-I…” Lucifer falters, clearly close to the edge, judging by the way his fingers stall inside you for a moment before continuing their ruthless rhythm once more. Lucifer reaches even deeper inside you, and that’s all it takes for you to unravel, gripping Simeon’s hand as you come all over Lucifer’s fingers. 

“Lucifer-” Simeon says, and sucks in a breath as he comes. Lucifer curses, pulling out and coming all over Simeon’s back. 

“No fair,” you mutter softly. But it doesn’t matter. The two of them aren’t listening to you anyway. 

Because Lucifer flips Simeon over, and kisses him for the first time that night. 

Lucifer thrusts into Simeon once more, earning a strangled cry from him, The top two buttons of Lucifer’s button down popping open from the exertion as they wrap their arms around each other.

Simeon moans against Lucifer’s mouth, and Lucifer sucks hard on his tongue before pulling away. They look at eachother, Simeon’s legs wrapped around Lucifer’s waist. 

“Simeon…” Lucifer whispers against Simeon’s lips and caresses his face as he thrusts into him. Simeon whimpers, biting Lucifer’s bottom lip as they ensnare each other in another kiss. 

‘Damn,’ you think, feeling lonely next to them on the bed, ‘This must be how Simeon felt when I was fucking Diavolo last time.’

And so you settle in and wait as Simeon and Lucifer fuck each other.

***

“Simeon...I need to fuck you again.” 

***

“One more time.”

***

“Once more. Please.” 

***

“You’re so fucking tight aren’t you. Being such a good boy for me. Once more.”

***

Finally, the two of them seem to remember you’re there, and Lucifer pulls you closer so that the three of you are tangled together in a hopeless jumble. Simeon cries out as Lucifer enters him again, and Lucifer sinks his fingers into you once more as Simeon kisses your neck. The three of you grind and rut against one another, so close together that it’s unclear where one body ends and the other begins.

It’s not long before the three of you are coming again, in unison, and you whimper as you squirt all over Lucifer’s fingers. He pulls out of you, holding his fingers up to the two of you as an offering. You, Simeon, and Lucifer all lick and suck on Lucifer’s finger’s at the same time, and soon, somehow, you’re all kissing each other, and it feels like heat and you taste yourself on their tongues and for a moment everything feels so magical. 

You all lie there in a tangle for a moment, out of breath. Simeon’s hips are covered in bruises, and your body is covered in indents and bruises from the tight ropes Lucifer wrapped around you earlier. Lucifer is still almost fully clothed, and seems relatively unaffected, safe for his cock hanging out and his mouth and clothes covered in spit and come. 

“I hope you do understand why I had to punish you,” Lucifer says after a while. “Actions must have consequences after all.” 

“Oh-right. The punishment! Of course, I completely understand,” you say knowingly. 

“So...Simeon. Are you enjoying yourself here in Devildom?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes, Lucifer. Thank you for asking. Especially these last few weeks,” Simeon says softly. “There are a few places I want to visit though. I’ve mostly been cooped up inside.” Lucifer tilts his head, and tucks a lock of hair behind Simeon’s ear.

“There are some beautiful places in Devildom you must see. I shall take you there,” Lucifer says softly, and Simeon smiles. 

When Lucifer finally leaves the room and Simeon starts to climb back out the window, you whisper in his ear. 

“You were a little too friendly with Lucifer tonight,” you whisper to him. “I’m going to punish you for that someday soon, my little bitch boy.”

Simeon yelps in shock, and falls out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjsjsksksk anyway-more to come (haha) -lmk what character/situation you’d like next hehe !!! who do you think the "confidential source" is? Your comments and support make my day <333


	4. Leviathan's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a night spent “roleplaying” with leviathan gets very interesting very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and im BACK with more filth! this one is especially filthy in nature cause i was really feral for levi when i wrote this sdkjskkfkjd, but that’s what you came (haha-ok i’ll stop) here for right? anyway, let’s see how leviathan intends to role play with simeon and mc-

The last thing you expect to see is Simeon walking out of Lucifer’s room after dinner with a tent in his pants. 

“Simeon?” you say, staring at him blankly. He jolts when he sees you, shutting the door behind him and rushing over to you to give you a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Yes, my dearest love?” Simeon says sweetly. 

“What the fuck were you doing in Lucifer’s room?” 

“Oh dear, I see how this may seem,” Simeon says, wringing his hands. “I promise you that nothing transpired, and I wouldn’t allow for anything to transpire without you being there, my dearest love...Which reminds me that we definitely should set up another session with Lucifer as the last one was quite life-changing don’t you think-” 

“I know. But what were you doing?”

“Right, well...We were drinking wine. And watching a film,” Simeon says quickly. 

“...What kind of film?”

“An erotic film. Well, to be more specific-we were watching an erotic film and Lucifer was whispering in my ear and telling me about all these salacious things he wanted to do to me. But that’s all that happened, I promise.” 

“Oh my god,” you say, rolling your eyes and feigning annoyance. 

“I am loyal to you, my love! Remember our very well thought out plan?” Simeon insists, taking your hands in his. 

“Yes of course-run away and raise Luke together.” you reply. “Don’t worry, my love. I trust you.” One could say the two of you were moving quite fast indeed-you’ve spent literally every day together for weeks, with no signs of stopping, not that you want to. 

“Exactly. And then plead for the Celestial Realm to let us in if Diavolo complains. Which might be...difficult,” Simeon points out, shuddering in fear.

“Do they know about your…” you ask, leaning closer to him. 

“My escapades? My journey to sexual self-discovery? No. At least, an eternal curse has not been placed on me or anything like that, as far as I know.” 

“Well, then, everything should be fine! We can fuck in peace!” You say, way too loud.

“I knew it!” 

Both you and Simeon turn around at the sound, and see Leviathan standing in the middle of the hall. He just got out of a shower, and is wearing a soft white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, looking smaller without his jacket he always wears. His purple hair is still wet, and water drips down from it onto his shoulders, seeping through his shirt. His cheeks are stained pink, hopefully from the shower and not from what he might have heard (although that’s wishful thinking on your part).

“Leviathan! Levi! Hi…” you say tentatively. 

“He does look quite good, doesn’t he?” Simeon whispers in your ear as he approaches. 

“Yup. He’s sexy as fuck,” you whisper back. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, my love?” 

“Yes. Absolutely. We’re on the same page.” 

Levi reaches the two of you, his brow furrowing as he notices how close you’re standing to Simeon. 

“A confidential and trustworthy source told me that...something was going on, but I didn’t want to believe it.” Levi said slowly, his arms crossed. 

Ah. Yes of course. The confidential and trustworthy source. 

“Okay, yeah. You caught us,” you say, sighing dramatically. “It all started when we visited Diavolo’s palace. One thing led to another, we shared a bed, and...well, you know how that goes.” 

Leviathan raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

“This is because you two shared a bed? LMAO this sounds like that anime called That One Time Where All My Friends Turned Into Toasters, So I Had To Share A Bed With 12 Toasters, But What Was Really Weird Was That They Were All Invisible, But Even So, I Learned Alot From Them Being Toasters, Like How To Love.” 

“What on earth-” Simeon starts to say, but you clap a hand over his mouth. 

“Ooo that sounds so interesting,” you say. Simeon squirms, and starts licking your hand happily. Leave it to him to start making this a sex thing. “Listen...are you planning on telling anyone else about this? Like, getting us in trouble, or something?” 

“I don’t know,” Levi says, shrugging. “It doesn’t seem fair, you know. Like...why him?” he gestures towards Simeon, his mouth set into a thin line. Ah. So Levi’s jealous. Alright. You can work with that. 

“Okay, how about this-We’ll watch ‘The Magical Ruri Hanai: Demon Girl’ with you, and you don’t rat us out. Deal?” 

“Is that some kind of anime show?” Simeon mumbles against your mouth, almost too quiet for anyone else to hear. 

“You remembered the name!” Levi says, acting like he doesn’t talk about Ruri-chan every fucking minute of every day. “That’s surprising. But I’d prefer to watch that one by myself later tonight.” 

“Okay. Got it. You don’t have to elaborate. I get your drift,” you say, winking. “How about we all watch the toaster one, yeah?” 

“LOLOL deal.” 

***

Simeon is incredulous as the three of you reach Levi’s room. There are various fixtures and figurines, a Ruri-chan body pillow, and a Ruri-chan nightlight, as well as a wall of manga and DVDs. 

“You shouldn’t fixate so much on 2-d characters, Leviathan. And sit around playing video games all day. It’s not healthy.” Simeon says as Levi pulls up three chairs in front of his desk and the three of you sit down. 

“Hey, hold on now,” you say almost immediately. “You’re wrong, my love, sorry. There’s nothing wrong with any of that, in my humble opinion. I gotta defend my man Levi with this one.” 

“Thank you for defending me from the normie,” Levi says. 

“And besides,” you add, “Let’s talk about fixations-how many times did you rub one out today?” you ask Simeon. 

“...An unspeakable amount.” Simeon says solemnly. 

Levi sputters at that, turning around to turn on his computer. 

“Is that normal for you two? To just talk about things like that?” Levi asks. You wink at Simeon before wrapping your arms around Levi’s waist. 

“Talk about what things?” you whisper in his ear, feigning confusion. Levi is blushing, so hard that you can see it, prominent even in the low light of his room. Simeon, who is sitting on Leviathan’s other side, puts his hand on Levi’s shoulder. The air in the room feels thick with an anticipation, and Levi gulps, reaching his hand over to click on a few things on his desktop with his mouse. He has so many folders on his desktop that it’s a wonder he can find anything at all. 

One folder, however, called ‘stuff,’ catches your eye, and you put your hand over Levi’s on the mouse to click on it. 

“Hmmm. What’s this folder-” you say slyly.

“Um-before you click that-” Levi warns you. 

But it’s too late. You’ve already clicked on the first file in the folder. And so the three of you sit there in solemn silence as the sound of moaning fills the air. 

After a very long moment, Levi gets the wherewith-all to shut the audio file off, his breath heavy as he refuses to meet his eyes. 

“Aw, Levi,” you say softly. “It’s okay that you like to listen to-” you take a moment to read the file name, “ ‘The sound of Ruri-chan moaning.’ that’s sweet.” 

“It’s embarrassing,” Levi whispers. “I’m disgusting. Just a dumb, stupid, desperate, stupid otaku.”

“Hey now,” Simeon says, squeezing Levi’s shoulder. “Don’t call yourself that. Unless, of course. that is something that you’re into. Calling yourself things like that. Like a worthless little bitch boy, for example, which I completely understand. In any case, it might be a little embarrassing, yes, but it’s...normal?” 

“Really?” Levi says after a moment, looking up at Simeon. 

“Of course,” you say, and decide to kiss him softly on the back of his neck. The soft kiss turns into something more, as you swipe your tongue against his skin and kiss him deeper.

And Levi moans, and leans into the contact. 

“You know what we could do,” you offer, peppering kisses up and down Levi’s neck and delighting in the way he whimpers under your touch. “We could do some role playing, maybe. Maybe I could do some of the things Ruri-chan says in the audio.” 

“That’s a splendid idea, my dear,” Simeon adds, enthusiastic. 

“...Sure,” Levi says, pretending to be flippant, but his dickprint says otherwise. “If you want.” 

“What kind of things does she say?” you ask him, nibbling on his ear. Simeon follows, tentatively kissing and sucking on the other side of Levi’s neck. 

“She says like...that I’m-or that the listener-is sexy. And that she can’t wait to-ahhh lol I can’t say that part out loud,” Levi says, ducking his head slightly. 

“Sure you can!” you say. “We’re just roleplaying, after all.” 

“RIGHT! ROFL. Just roleplaying.” Levi nods. “Well-she says that she can’t wait to wrap her hands around my-or, the listener’s-fat cock. Ahahah.” 

“Like this?” you say softly, and palm Levi’s erection through his sweatpants. Levi squirms in his chair, and you reach your hand in his underwear, taking his cock out. Simeon hums, sucking particularly hard on Levi’s neck and eliciting a whimper from him in response. 

You spit on Levi’s cock before biting his ear once more, using one hand to stroke up and down while sliding your other hand under his shirt and running it across his firm chest. Simeon follows suit, his hand wrapping around Levi’s cock above yours and stroking softly. 

“So...what else does Ruri-chan say?” you whisper in Levi’s ear. He is panting, his face even more flushed than before, and he finally makes eye contact with you, 

“She says that she wants to suck my-or the listener’s-cock,” he says softly, but more confidently this time. You give him a knowing smile, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding down the length of his body until you’re on your knees in front of him. 

“Then-should I do it? Should I suck your fat cock, Levi?” you say sweetly. “In the spirit of roleplaying.” 

“Yeah,” Levi says, sucking in a breath before continuing. “For roleplaying.” You look up at Simeon, who is looking at you with adoration, his lithe fingers trailing up and down Levi’s body.

“Have you ever sucked cock before, my love?” you ask Simeon.

“No, unfortunately I’ve never sucked a cock, my dear,” Simeon responds forlornly.

“Would you like to today?” you ask, slapping Levi’s cock against your face. Drops of pre land on your cheek, dribbling down the side of your face. Levi is staring so hard you’re sure that he’s going to burn a hole through you.

“Certainly,” Simeon answers, getting on his knees until he’s right next to you. He opens his mouth, experimentally licking the tip of Levi’s cock and jolting as Levi bucks his hips up, moaning loudly.

“Someone’s pent up, aren’t they,” you say playfully, licking and sucking at his glands as your other hand comes up to cup his balls. “Well, we’re going to help you with that. Simeon, why don’t you suck on the head of Levi’s cock?” 

“Do you really have to explain it like that?” Leviathan asks, hiding his head in his hands as Simeon obliges. 

Levi is moaning and squirming above you as you and Simeon suck his cock; at this point, you’re not sure if you’re sucking cock or kissing Simeon or both. It’s sloppy; lobs of spit are collecting at the base, in the trim tangle of Levi’s purple pubic hair, and you grab at it with your fingers, pulling at it and delighting in the way that Levi cries out. 

Levi grabs the top of Simeon’s hair, burrowing his fingers in his hair and tugging him closer. Soon enough, Levi mumbles a curse under his breath before he climaxes, coming all over you and Simeon’s face. 

“I-” Levi says, panting heavily as he comes down from his high. “I can’t believe that happened.” 

“It’s not over,” Simeon points out. “Unless you want it to be-” 

“No!” Levi says quickly, before sputtering and looking away. “I mean….no. Because Ruri-chan said some other stuff in the audio.” 

“Oh yeah,?” you ask. “What else did she say?” 

“She said she...wanted me-or, the listener-to slide their cock between her tits.” 

“We could certainly roleplay that,” you say, and Levi nods in encouragement. Simeon stands up and starts taking Levi’s shirt off as you position yourself so that your chest is level with Levi’s cock. His cock is still rock hard, dripping with come and spit. You take off your shirt and bra and you lean in, using your hands so you can squeeze your tits around Levi’s cock while sucking on the head of it. 

“Fuck-” Levi says. 

Because of all the come and spit, your tits slide across his cock easily, and Levi moans, his pleasure only increased by Simeon, who starts kissing him and teasing his nipples with his fingers. You suck on the head of it softly, making sure to look up at Levi through your eyelashes. Levi rolls his hips and starts fucking your tits, moaning into Simeon’s mouth as their tongues get tangled together. 

It’s not long before Levi is coming again, one hand at the top of your head and the other wrapped around Simeon as he bucks his hips. You let go of his cock to let his come cover your tits, licking your lips and smiling at him sweetly. 

“What’s next, love?” you ask Levi. 

“I think MC can sit on my cock while I try to play a game. And Simeon can kiss me and jerk himself off.” 

“You mean in the audio?” you ask. “Is that what Ruri-chan says?” 

“Of course. Yeah. In the audio,” Leviathan confirms. 

“Well...If that’s what she says…” you tease. You stand up, slipping your pants and underwear off before straddling Levi in his chair. He shudders before wrapping his arms around you to pull himself closer to the desk and grab hold of his mouse. 

“I’ll just put something random on, if that’s okay,” he whispers nervously in your ear, and you nod your assent. 

You adjust yourself so that your cunt is pressed against Levi’s cock. You grind against him, your own arousal making it easy for Levi to slip inside you. Levi lets out a strangled cry, and you hear the sound of his game starting up. Simeon moans, fumbling with his pants and slipping off his pants before freeing his cock and stroking it harshly. He sucks on Levi’s neck again, which is now covered in many marks and bruises. That’s gonna be hard to cover up later. 

“Don’t you dare move your hips before I tell you,” you whisper in Levi’s ear, and he nods.

Levi’s cock is large, and it stretches you full, making it hard to not move your hips and fuck him. But you tell yourself not to, choosing instead to wrap your around his waist and plant kisses on the other side of Levi’s neck. You clench and unclench around Levi’s cock, and he curses, and you hear “Game Over” coming from his computer. 

“Not fair,” Levi says, before he lets go of his mouse and starts bucking his hips up into you. 

You curse, arching your back, your toes curling as his cock hits your cervix with every thrust. Levi leans back so he can watch your come stained tits bounce, his hands at your waist, gritting his teeth as he pushes through the overstimulation. Simeon moans at the sight, his lips still at Levi’s neck as he strokes himself even faster. You clench and unclench around Levi’s cock once more, rolling your hips so that he reaches even deeper inside you. 

“MC...if you keep moving like that, I’ll…” Levi says, whimpering. 

It’s not long before the three of you are coming together, Levi’s come spilling out of you and staining his gaming chair as Simeon comes all over Levi’s chest. 

“Did Ruri-chan tell you that she was gonna let you fuck her while Simeon comes on your chest?” you ask Levi, out of breath. 

“Ummm…” Levi whispers, his eyes wide. 

“Well...Since we’re deviating from the script…” you point out. “Simeon, have you ever eaten ass before, my love?” 

“No,” Simeon responds. “I cannot say that I’ve had the pleasure of eating ass, my dear.” 

“Would you like to today?” you ask. “For the sake of roleplaying.” 

“I think we should definitely give him the chance lmao,” Levi says nervously. “I volunteer. Since you need someone to...you know. Help. For the sake of roleplaying.” 

“Thank you for your sacrifice.” you say. 

You tell Simeon to lie down on the floor, and you pull Levi’s pants and underwear down on the way, instructing him to sit on Simeon’s face. He obliges, and you position your cunt over Simeon’s cock, which is already standing back at attention. 

And you sink yourself onto Simeon’s length as Simeon gives Levi’s entrance an experimental lick. 

Levi cries out, leaning over to kiss you as you slide yourself up and down Simeon’s cock. Levi’s mouth is hot, almost feverish, and your teeth clang together before you get into a rhythm, caressing your tongue against his as you roll your hips and grind your clit against Simeon’s pelvis. Simeon is moaning happily as he reaches a hand up, inserting a finger inside Simeon while letting his tongue dart around his rim. 

Levi is shaking, his arms wrapping around you to keep himself steady as he starts to grind himself against Simeon’s face. You feel yourself getting close, the pleasure starting to build up like a wave inside of you, about to finally crash. You reach down with one hand and stroke Levi’s cock while running your hands through his hair with the other.

“Fuck-” you say against Levi’s mouth as you come, instinctively squeezing your hand around his cock. Simeon follows soon after, and then Levi, the sound of moans and curses and cries filling the air as you all climax. You slide yourself out of Simeon, and Levi sits down on the floor, his body shaking with aftershocks, his overstimulated cock an angry shade of red. 

Simeon licks his lips. 

“Simeon,” you say. “Have you ever fucked Levi in the ass, my love?” 

“No. Unfortunately, I have not had the pleasure of fucking Levi in the ass, my dear.” 

“Simeon, do you want to fuck Levi?” you ask. 

“Yes. What a splendid idea, my love.” Simeon says. 

“Levi, do you want Simeon to fuck you?” you ask. 

“Haha yeah,” Levi says. 

“Do you have lube?” you ask Levi. 

“Uh, yeah. It’s in my bedside table. For my, uh-personal use. Don’t read the label though-” 

“Too late,” you say, already holding the bottle and reading the label out loud. “It says this lube is supposed to simulate the feeling of Ruri-chan’s-” 

“I said not to read the label!” Levi says, putting his head in his hands, and you smirk. 

Simeon positions Levi so he’s on his hands and knees, and you sit down on the floor, leaning on your elbows so that your cunt is level with Levi’s mouth. Simeon slathers lube all over his cock before slapping it against Levi’s ass a few times and pressing it against Levi’s entrance. 

Are you gonna put it in now?” Levi asks, biting his lip and turning back to look at Simeon.

“Good God,” Simeon says, gritting his teeth. “Yes.”

He slides it into him slowly, each motion bringing Levi closer to your aching cunt. Finally, Simeon bottoms out, and you watch in fascination as Levi transforms into his demon form, moaning as he does. 

You arch your back, holding onto Levi’s horns like handlebars as he eats you out and Simeon fucks him. His tongue darts in and out of you as he swallows up his and Simeon’s leftover come inside you. 

Simeon starts moving faster, snapping his hips, the sound of skin against skin filling the air, eliciting a strangled moan from Levi. 

“Fuck,” you say, grinding your cunt against Levi’s face. “Good job, love. you’re doing so well.” 

Levi moans at that, and stops sucking at your aching cunt for a moment. Slowly, his tail makes its way up your inner thigh, stopping to caress your clit as it covers itself in your arousal. You moan, leaning into the contact.

“This is so lewd...so embarrassing,” Levi says softly before sliding his tail inside of you. 

He slides as much of it in you as he can, and you whimper, lifting your hips up into the air as he tail fucks you. 

“That feels quite good-I quite like this,” Simeon says, mostly to himself as he starts fucking Levi even harder. 

Levi’s face is flushed, his hair plastered to his forehead with his tongue hanging out of his open mouth. You’re convinced that this is one of the prettiest things you’ve ever seen. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” you say, and you clench around Levi’s tail as you come, bringing your hand down to circle your clit desperately. Your body is aching from all the pleasure, and your head is spinning, the feeling of Levi’s tail within you almost too much to bear. Simeon and Levi come soon after, and Simeon plants kisses on Levi’s back, chuckling happily. 

The three of you lie down on the floor, completely spent, with you in the middle, as Levi transforms into his regular form. Levi is breathing heavily, his face still flushed, seeming almost shy as he softly kisses your cheek and Simeon and Levi wrap their arms around you. 

“I have a confession to make,” Levi says after a while. “Ruri-chan actually doesn’t say most of the stuff I claimed she did. She stops after the blowjob part. Sorry I lied to you.” 

“Whatttt? Wow...I never would have guessed,” you say in mock shock, your hand over your bare chest. 

“Do you mean to say that this Ruri woman did not want me to eat your ass?” Simeon adds. 

“LMAO. ‘Ruri woman.’ I am literally dying.” 

“You’re not dying,” Simeon says, incredulous. “What on earth are you talking about-MC, is he dying?” 

“I’m so glad we went off script,” you say under your breath, smiling to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there you have it-hope you enjoyed wrecking levi ROFL-there’s much more in store, yay! ty for the comments, they make me v happy !!


	5. Asmo's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simeon, asmo, and mc plan to dress up, but end up dressing down…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy asmoo let’s gooo, he’s underappreciated and for what T_T hope you enjoy “dressing down” with him and Simeon...-

White lace thigh highs and black garters. A short, figure-hugging emerald spaghetti strap dress made of silk. A string of pearls, inky black eyeliner, and a swipe of pink lip gloss. 

Simeon looks like a dream.

“I feel quite powerful in this,” Simeon says, spinning in front of the floor-length mirror in your room, examining his figure. “Quite...sexy, would you say?” 

“I ‘would’ say. You’re right,” you reply. You’re sitting on the edge of the bed, taking candid pictures of Simeon with your D.D.D. He catches your eye and smiles, blowing you a kiss. 

“Shall I pose?” he asks, and you nod enthusiastically. Simeon turns to face you, pretending to be shy, his fingers clasping the hem of his dress and hiking it up slightly so that his thighs, accentuated by the garters and thigh highs, are showing. “Like this?” 

“Uh-yes. Absolutely,” you say, snapping a few more pictures. 

“I quite like this dress.”

“Do you? Good,” you muse. “Because I want to destroy you while you’re wearing it.”

Simeon gulps. 

“Please do,” he says under his breath. He steps forward so that he’s standing in between your open legs, and you pull him into you, planting kisses across his exposed skin. Your breathing starts to get heavier, especially as Simeon leans down and captures your lips with his and your tongues tangle together-

“So you thought you could give Levi a bunch of hickies and get away with it?”

You and Simeon look over and see Asmo as he walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. 

You really should remember to lock that door.

“Uh...” Simeon says.

“Uh...You see...” you say, your hands still resting at Simeon’s hips. “Actually, the hickies were mostly Simeon.” Simeon shoots you a pained look, but Asmo laughs, his arms crossed as he sits on the edge of the bed next to you. Asmo is wearing a fitted black leather shirt and tailored black pinstripe pants, and he has a thin lace choker around his neck. He has an expensive-looking black bag that he sets down on the bed as well. You have to admit that he smells intoxicating, alluring; everything about him, from the way he dresses to the way he acts, is designed to draw you in. 

“Was it? Hmm. You naughty, naughty angel,” Asmo muses, and he winks at you when he catches you staring at him before turning back to look at Simeon. “So anyway, a confidential and trustworthy source told me that the two of you have been fucking, blah blah blah-anyway, I want in.”

Simeon and you blink, looking at each other. Well. That’s not usually how things have been going. 

“In on what?” you say. “There’s nothing to get ‘in’ on.” 

“Oh, I think there are plenty of things to get ‘in’ on in here,” Asmo says slyly, and you clear your throat, feeling a heat start to grow between your legs at what he’s insinuating. 

“Well, I have no idea what you were assuming, but today we were simply dressing up,” Simeon attempts. You nod in approval; you’re wearing a white button-down and lavender pants and you feel like a badass. What would be the point of taking it all off?

“Were you? Hmm. Because it looks like you were about to dress ‘down’ before I walked in.”

“...”

“...”

“What? That was funny,” Asmo says, laughing at his own joke.

“...”

“...”

“Alright. I can play along.” Asmo says to you knowingly. “Can I see more of your...costume then? since you and Simeon were dressing up.”

“Sure..but I’m putting it back on after,” you reply before slowly unbuttoning your shirt. More and more of your body is revealed to them, and Asmo starts running his hand up and down your arm as Simeon shifts so that he’s kissing the side of your neck. 

“Lovely. Cute bra,” Asmo says softly, his breath hot against your ear as he sucks down lightly on the lobe. You’re wearing a pretty black push up bra covered in lace, and he traces your cleavage with his fingers, lingering there for a while.

“I have quite a cute ensemble on now too, would you like to see it?” Asmo suggests. “Since we’re showing off our outfits.” 

You and Simeon look at each other, and Simeon nods eagerly, sucking in a breath. 

“Well, yes. Since you’re offering,” Simeon says, and Asmo smiles a knowing smile before lifting his shirt off over his head. His body is lean, and you can’t help the gasp that escapes you as he kisses you. His lips are soft and sweet, and he swipes his tongue against your mouth until you open it to allow him entry. You sigh into his mouth, running your hands up and down his firm chest and delighting in the hums of pleasure that he makes. 

“But Asmodeus,” Simeon says softly. “You’re not wearing anything underneath your top. What else could you possibly be trying to show us?” 

Asmo pulls away, smiling at you slightly before tugging on the hem of Simeon’s dress to pull him closer. Simeon obliges, leaning down slightly, and Asmo kisses him, reaching his hand under Simeon’s dress to palm his ass and chuckling against his mouth as Simeon gasps. You lean in and suck and lick at the hollow of Asmo’s neck. 

“What a fun game the two of you are playing,” Asmo muses, sucking on a particularly soft spot on Simeon’s collarbone.

“What game are you referring to?” Simeon asks, out of breath. Asmo hums knowingly.

“Say, it’s quite stuffy in here, isn’t it,” Asmo says, winking at you. “What do you say we all get a little more comfortable?”

“I would like that,” you breathe out. Asmo slides your shirt off your shoulders, playing with your bra staps for a few moments. 

“Sorry to ruin your outfit,” Asmo whispers to you as he frees your nipples from your bra.  
He punches and rolls them between his fingers, and you throw your head back at the sudden contact. Good God, the way Asmo touches you feels like a sin. 

“Now, I have a fun game we can play,” Asmo continues, talking normally as if he hasn’t been playing with your tits for the past few moments. “I call it: ‘Nobody comes until Asmo says they can!’ Yay! How does that sound?” 

“I can’t say I’ve heard of that game,” Simeon says, his eyebrow furrowed. “It sounds intriguing. Let’s try it.” 

“Uh-yeah, I agree,” you say, nodding eagerly. 

“Yay! I always come up with the best ideas. Anyway, MC, why don’t you switch with Simeon and sit in his lap?” Asmo suggests. You oblige, and after some fumbling, you pull off your pants and place yourself in Simeon’s lap, over his thigh. His dress has ridden up, leaving most of his toned legs exposed. Asmo unbuttons his pants, palming at his crotch, his breath starting to grow labored as he begins to give the two of you instructions. “And MC...why don’t you ride his thigh? I’ll watch.” 

You nod, your face hot, and you put one hand on Simeon’s shoulder to brace yourself, the other reaching over to free Simeon’s cock from his white lace panties.

“So...are we still doing the whole dressing up thing or-” you start to say, and Asmo shakes his head as he frees his cock as well. 

“No. I like my idea better,” he winks at you before leaning back on the bed. Nodding your assent, you give Simeon a quick kiss before rolling your hips, trying to gain friction as your pussy grinds against his thigh. You cry out as you feel your clit make contact, and you grind even faster. Simeon watches you, transfixed, his eyes fixed on your hips as you rut and moan against him. You stroke Simeon’s cock as you do, and he bucks his hips, his beautiful moans filling the room. 

“Oh dear,” Simeon says gravely as your panties start to grow soaked from your efforts, your slick leaking through them and starting to stain Simeon’s thigh. “I quite like this.” 

Asmo moans in assent, his hand moving up and down his considerable length, stopping at the head and teasing it with his palm before traveling further down. You feel a coil of pleasure starting to build inside you, threatening to spill over, and you close your eyes, ready for it to finally crash-

“Okay, everybody stop!” Asmo says happily. Oh, right. You still your hips and remove your hand from Simeon’s cock, letting out a huff of frustration at your ruined orgasm. Asmo chuckles, leaning over to give you a peck on the lips before he kisses Simeon on the cheek. “Remember the name of the game?” 

“Nobody comes until Asmo says we can,” you and Simeon say reluctantly. Asmo hums happily, clapping his hands. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Asmo says, holding his hands up in surprise. “I brought some gifts for the occasion!” Asmo grabs his bag, rifling through it before dumping the contents of it on the bed. 

And it’s...sex toys. He’s brought like a dozen sex toys. 

“Everyone say ‘thank you, Asmo!’” 

“Thanks, Asmo,” you say. 

“Thank you, Asmodeus,” Simeon says. 

“You’re very welcome,” Asmo says, reaching over and grabbing a very large dildo and a bottle of lube. “MC, can you cover Simeon’s eyes with the scarf, and rub the balm over his nipples, please? And a safe word would be lovely.” 

“We’ve been using holy water,” you and Simeon say automatically, and Asmo lets out a loud laugh. 

“Of course you have. Now, is this alright with you, Mr. Angel?” Asmo asks as you take a silk green scarf and wrap it around Simeon’s head until his eyes are covered. You reach for what looks like a tiny tub of lip gloss, opening it and smearing some of the balm on your fingers. 

“What’s alright? The...the phallic toy?” Simeon says, incredulous, as you slide down the spaghetti straps on his dress and start rubbing the palm on his now exposed chest. 

“Yes! We have to get you ready, don’t we?” Asmo points out as he slathers the dildo with lube, and Simeon tilts his head in surprise. 

“Oh-of course. That sounds lovely. I certainly don’t mind. I guess I just assumed that...we would…be in different roles, so to speak,” Simeon replies. 

“Well, you know what the good Lord says about making assumptions, angel man,” Asmo winks. “I’m the Avatar of Lust, after all, my darling. I can top,” he says sweetly before plunging the dildo deep inside Simeon. 

Simeon gasps, digging into your arms with his fingers as Asmo thrusts the dildo as deep as it can go. Simeon arches his back off the bed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in ecstasy as Asmo thrusts it in and out, nice and slow. 

“Why is-my chest so hot-and the dildo so cold-” Simeon says, writhing and moaning as you kiss the side of his neck. Asmo smiles a knowing smile, twisting the dildo inside Simeon before bottoming out again. 

“MC put burning balm on your nipples-don’t worry, love, it won’t hurt you. And I froze the dildo before I came-haha-here. I like to think ahead,” Asmo says. 

“I’m impressed,” you say, and Asmo winks at you. 

“Fuck-please. Faster. Harder. I need it,” Simeon says, still gripping onto you for traction as he attempts to fuck himself onto Asmo’s dildo. 

“Aw-does my princess need more? Why don’t you beg for me again,” Asmo coos. "Say it." 

“Yes-Asmo-your...princess needs more,” Simeon says immediately without pretense, out of breath. Asmo tuts, sliding the dildo out just before Simeon is about to reach his release. Simeon grunts, his back hitting the bed once more. His forehead is covered in sweat, and he releases you from his grasp as you take his blindfold off, still breathing heavily. 

“Sorry, love, but not yet. Remember our game?” 

“Nobody comes until Asmo says we can.” 

“Exactly! Now, MC, I haven’t forgotten about you,” Asmo says, caressing the side of your face. He leans over and lifts up a glass butt plug before handing it to you. “Would you be a dear and put one inside me? And then I’ll have Simeon fuck the shit out of you.” 

“That sounds delightful,” you say, smirking. You slater the butt plug with lube, instructing Asmo to lay on the bed face down ass up as Simeon wraps his hands around your waist and starts kissing and sucking on your neck. 

‘Simeon loves giving hickies, doesn’t he?’ you think to yourself. 

Slowly, you press the buttplug against Asmo’s opening, and it slides in easily; he must have prepared himself beforehand. Asmo coos in happiness, and the glass handle feels overwhelmingly hot in your hand-he must have boiled it or something before coming here. 

“That feels so good,” Asmo moans, his voice sounding like pure sin as you slide the butt plug in and out of him a few times. Eventually, you bottom out and Asmo sits up on his heels, positioning the three of you so that you’re sitting with Simeon behind you and Asmo kneeling in front of the two of you on the bed with a wand-shaped vibrator in his hand. You look past him and see that you’re positioned so that the three of you can see yourselves in the floor length mirror across the room. You can feel Simeon’s cock against your back, his long legs enveloping yours and his warm breath against the back of your neck as Asmo turns the vibrator on. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Asmo says smugly, and with that, Simeon pulls aside your panties and positions his cock at your opening before sliding himself inside you. You moan at the feeling of him suddenly filling you, and the feeling only grows as Asmo presses the vibrator against your clit insistently. Your whole body is radiating pleasure, and you can’t stop the lewd sounds that escape you as you bounce up and down on Simeon’s cock, and Asmo strokes himself. 

“Fuck-feels good,” Simeon manages to say, speeding up his thrusts. You can see yourself in the mirror and you looked fucked out already-spit is dribbling down from your open mouth until your breasts, which are bouncing from the speed of Simeon pistoning into you. Simeon grasps them in his hands as you clench your thighs to trap Asmo’s vibrator between your legs, as Simeon pinches and pulls and massages your breasts in a way that makes you cry out from pleasure. Asmo’s beautiful moans and sighs add to the room as he strokes his cock, and it’s not long before you’re so close, almost over the edge-

“Beep beep beep,” Asmo says happily. “You both remember the rules.” 

You and Simeon groan in discomfort as Simeon slips his cock out of you. 

“Nobody comes…” Asmo starts.

“Until Asmo says we can…” you and Simeon say, disappointed. 

“Patience, my loves,” Asmo says softly. “The anticipation is the best part. ” 

Asmo plants a kiss on your forehead before sliding you down so that you’re on your back on the bed as he straddles you. He kisses you until you’re breathless, sucking on your bottom lip and pulling slightly. Simeon positions himself so he’s leaning over the both of you, kissing Asmo on the back of his neck and running his hands through Asmo’s hair as he slips out his butt plug. 

“Asmo,” Simeon asks softly. “Will you let me-um...I mean, your princess-enter you? Please?”

“Of course, love,” Asmo obliges. “We’ll all become one. How does that sound?” 

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day,” you point out. 

“I do have great ideas,” Asmo muses, and he plunges into you. 

You gasp, one hand in Asmo’s hair and the other gripping the bedsheets as Simeon bottoms out inside Asmo at the same time. Simeon sets the pace, thrusting inside Asmo, who then thrusts into you. You are whining, moaning, crying out, the weight of Asmo’s chest and the warmth of his breath and his exhalations and sighs almost sending you over the edge. it’s all you can do not to come. You can’t hold on much longer, you know you can’t. 

“Please, please please, let me come,” you beg. “Please Asmo-please, fuck. Please. I’m begging you.” 

Luckily, Asmo doesn’t deny you a third time. 

“Sure. We can come,” Asmo says. And so you do. 

You wrap your legs around Asmo, your vision spotty for a second as you come and squirt all over his cock. The pleasure is overwhelming, and you can feel Asmo’s come filling you up and you hear Simeon crying out too, and you’re probably all being way too loud but you could care less. 

“Fuck…” you say, starting to come down from your high. Simeon slips out of Asmo, and Asmo slips out of you, and the three of you lie down on the bed in a clump, sweaty and out of breath. Somehow, even when he’s sweaty and disheveled, Asmo and Simeon still smell heavenly. 

“I think I prefer it when the three of us dress down, don’t you?” Asmo says after a moment.

“...”

“...”

“Come on! This was my turn!” Asmo huffs. “Let me have my moment!” 

“It’s always your moment Asmo,” you point out, smoothing down his hair with your fingers. 

After a moment, Simeon lets out a huff of laughter. 

“Sorry,” he says when the two of you give him a confused look. “It took me a while, and I have just understood the dressing down joke now. It’s quite funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft dom asmo was fun to write hehe-satan is up next ! also expect a potential foursome and a fivesome leading up to the inevitable finale...lmk what pairings you think those will entail? ;) till next time !!!


	6. Satan's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simeon and mc encourage satan to make his repressed fantasies a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's chapter 6...out of 9 aaahahhaha. get it? 34+35? 6-nevermind, bad joke, sorry 
> 
> anywaysss, lets see how satan acts out his fantasies with simeon and mc...
> 
> this chapter, we’re REALLY leaning into the blasphemy/biblical jokes, my fellow sinners. also, satan is gonna be mean and whiny and degrading as hell in this one (face slapping, that kind of thing). lots of nasty, fun(ny?) seggs ahead :)

“Thousands of years of celibacy...and all it took was a fanfiction trope. Fascinating,” Satan muses. 

You, Satan, and Simeon are all sitting in Satan’s room late at night. You had already been suspicious when Satan had extended the invitation, and you had been even more concerned when you found him smiling to himself and reading by the candlelight like some sort of Victorian librarian. He had set his book down dramatically to speak, and you could tell he had probably been thinking of that fanfiction line for a while before the two of you showed up. 

“Okay-you found out through the confidential yet trustworthy source, blah blah blah-do you read fanfiction?” you ask him, incredulous.

“Yes,” Satan says, crossing his arms defensively. “For a few novels and character pairings I’m quite invested in.”

“What’s your favorite ship, Satan?” you ask.

“Jesus x Judas, of course.”

“What do you mean by your ‘favorite ship?” Simeon asks tentatively. “Are you interested in sailing? I thought that was more of Leviathan’s interest.”

“No,” Satan says, an ever so slightly condescending smile on his face. “A ship is a romantic pairing. My favorite one being Jesus and Judas.”

“Satan!” Simeon says, shocked. “Jesus and Judas?”

“They shared a kiss in the story,” Satan says, embarrassed and annoyed and getting very defensive over his favorite ship. “It’s irrefutably canon. I could possibly defend Jesus x Mary Magdalene but even then, Jesus x Judas is the one true pairing.”

“That’s not the problem here. The problem is that everything you’re saying right now is blasphemy of the highest degree!” Simeon adds.

“I’m not making fun of the Bible, Simeon. I’ve seen plenty of rhetoric online for why it’s the greatest piece of fanfiction of all time, and I tend to agree, although I can’t forgive it’s more problematic elements, which is why I don’t consider myself apart of the Bible fandom, you see, and-“

“I’m going to collapse,” Simeon says in shock, and you wrap your arms around his waist as he leans on you for support. 

“If you’re really feeling unsteady, you can rest in the backroom,” Satan offers. You look at Simeon, and he nods. 

“That would be lovely,” Simeon says. The two of you follow Satan to the back of his room, where there is a mahogany door, the outline of it hidden by ivy plants that are growing around it. Satan procures a key from around his neck, unlocking the door and opening it. The last thing you expected to see was a fucking sex dungeon. 

“Satan...what the fuck is this room?” you ask, bewildered. 

“Do you like it?” Satan asks, his eyes glistening with pride. “I built it myself.” 

There are chains suspended from the ceiling like some kind of Medieval sex swing, suctioned cupped dildos everywhere, and so many paddles and canes and other toys that you don’t even know the name of. There are no windows, and the room is lit by candlelight, the walls painted pitch black. 

“Wow, Satan,” you say, a smile starting to form on your face. “You and Lucifer are not that different after all.”

“I was just about to say that,” Simeon adds. “I wasn’t sure if I should, but...their fantasies already do seem to be similar-”

“What did you two just say?” Satan says, his arms crossed. He looks scary and intimidating, standing in the middle of the room, and you swear you just saw his eyes flash red. 

“I was saying that it’s funny you hate Lucifer when in reality you’re just like him,” you add. 

“And I mentioned that the two of you have similar fantasies,” Simeon says. The two of you jolt as there is a sudden gust of wind that closes the door behind you, keeping you in the room with Satan. 

“You too have gone too far!” Satan says, his voice reverberating through your entire body. “How dare you say that I’m similar to Lucifer. And this isn’t a fantasy thing. This is a back room. It’s very professionally built.” 

“Okay. Sure. Are you gonna punish us now?” is what you say as soon as Satan says “For that, you get 39 lashes!” The two of you blink, staring at each other. Satan walks over to a drawer in the corner of the room, pulling out a paddle and walking back over to the two of you, his face pink with frustration and anger. 

“39?!” you say, incredulous. “First of all, that’s a paddle, so I wouldn’t call them lashings. Also-like, are these ‘lashings’ split between the two of us? Even so, like how will you decide who gets 20 and who gets 19?” Satan pauses, taken aback.

“We’re doing 39 lashes! It’s in the song ‘Trial before Pilate (Including the 39 Lashes).’ ” Satan huffs out. “In the musical Jesus Christ Superstar. The lashes start around minute 3.” 

“I agree with my dearest love MC here,” Simeon adds. “For the sake of argument.” 

“Yeah,” you say tentatively. “Also, please promise you’re not going to start singing. God, I hope they’re not going to list the lyrics out in italics or anything,” you say, mostly to yourself. “I’ve heard readers find it very annoying when authors do that.” 

“Satan,” Simeon says tentatively. “I know you want to live out some bibical musical theatre porn fantasy, but-”

“This isn’t a fantasy of mine!” Satan insists. “What I say goes. Now, face the wall, and take your punishment.”

“Our safe word is holy water, Satan,” Simeon says. 

“That reminds me of a Jesus x Judas fic I read where-I’m getting distracted,” Satan says, his face flushed. “Fine. ‘Holy water.’ Now, you heard me. Face the wall. I won’t ask you again.” 

You definitely don’t need to be told twice. Both you and Simeon face the wall and hold hands, and Simeon gives you a quick kiss before he cries out as the paddle hits him. 

“1!” Satan cries out, before slapping the paddle against your ass next. 

“2!” You arch your back, groaning at the contact, and Satan alternates between the two of you, each hit of the paddle so hard that you swear you can feel it in your bones. You know you’re going to be so sore after this, and there’s no way you’ll even be able to sit down for the next few days, but you could care less because it feels so good. 

“21! 22! 23…” Satan starts to falter, and then he drops his arm, letting the paddle fall to the floor. 

“Why’d you stop,” you breathe out, struggling to speak. Your panties are soaked, sticking to your cunt, and you press your thighs together to try to create more friction.

“I got bored to be perfectly honest,” Satan muses. “39 lashes is quite a lot.”

“I think his hand got tired,” Simeon says, smirking. Your cheekiness must have rubbed off on him. ‘Haha...rubbed off on him,’ you think to yourself. Unfortunately, Satan doesn’t appreciate the comment. He pulls both himself and Simeon down to a sitting position and slaps him across the face. And Simeon moans in response. Satan slaps him again, and holds Simeon’s face in his hands, getting so close that their lips are almost touching. 

“Do you think my hand is tired now, Simeon?” Satan asks before he slaps Simeon in the face a third time. Satan pulls Simeon onto his lap, and Simeon starts unconsciously grinding against him, earning him yet another slap.

“He likes being called a worthless little bitch boy,” you chime in. Satan looks over at you, and shrugs before turning back to Simeon and holding two fingers out for Simeon to suck on. 

“You’re liking this, aren’t you,” Satan says, lifting his hips up so that their clothed cocks grind against eachother. “Of course you are. You worthless little bitch boy.” Simeon whimpers, still sucking on Satan’s fingers, and he comes in his pants. 

“Did I say you could do that?” Satan says gravely, pulling his fingers away. “Did I say you could come like that? Filthy. Absolutely disgusting little thing.” Satan pulls Simeon’s pants and underwear off, tossing them to the floor across the room. “Go. Clean them up with your tongue.” 

Simeon looks at Satan, with wide eyes before he starts to stand. Satan stops him, positioning him so he is on his hands and knees. “Did I say you could stand up? Stay on all fours.” Simeon nods, and obliges, crawling over to where his pants and underwear are on the floor before giving the crotch area a few experimental licks. Satan audibly groans at the sight, and he rushes over to a nearby drawer, looking through it for a moment before pulling out two pairs of cat ears and butt plug tails. 

“I have something else we can try.” Satan says, walking toward the two of you, his breath already labored in excitement. He pulls up a chair, sitting on it and waiting for the two of you to crawl over to him. 

“Is this another one of your fantasies, sir?” you ask innocently.

“It seems like it. I got quite confused when he asked me to crawl,” Simeon says, “But this has only confirmed my suspicions-” 

“MC, Simeon, shut up and put the cat ears on!” Satan yells, his cheeks stained pink. 

“Of course,” you say, smiling. “We did agree to help you live out your fantasies.” 

“These aren’t my fantasies!” Satan huffs as you both put on the cat ears. “But...put the tails on too.” 

The tail is a little more difficult; you slide it in slowly, and luckily Satan has already slathered it with lube for you. The buttplug feels insistent inside you, deliciously stretching you as you crawl even closer to Satan. He is practically shaking with excitement, pulling down his pants and underwear to reveal his cock, which is impossibly hard and dripping with pre. 

You reach in first, placing your mouth around the head of his cock and sucking softly. Satan hisses in reply. 

“You taste good-” you start to say, but Satan silences you with a slap to the face. 

“Kittens don’t talk. And they don’t suck. They lick,” Satan says, a matter of fact. “Now, go and lick up Daddy’s milk like the slutty little pets you are.”

Simeon leans in next, giving Satan’s dick a few kitten licks. Satan grabs Simeon by his hair, pulling him closer as you lean down and lick your way up and down his shaft, earning a deep groan from him. 

“What do you want us to say,” you ask, pulling away for a moment. “Like-nya? or meow or something?” Simeon adds, gesturing to the cat ears. “How does this work-” 

“If the two of you insist on speaking, I’ll just have to put something in your mouths to make you shut up.” Satan responds, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. 

“Sure. See if I care,” you say with a smirk. Satan keeps good on his promise. He forces your mouth open with one hand until your tongue is sticking out, and he slides his cock inside it before you can even blink. 

You gag slightly as Satan furiously face fucks you and slides his shaft against your tongue, the head of his fat cock hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. Simeon holds the top of your head to steady you, and your eyes roll back into your head as you reach down with your fingers and start playing with yourself through your underwear. You feel tears start to fall down your face from the stimulation and the feeling of Satan’s cock ramming against the back of your throat, and you moan, humping yourself even faster onto your fingers, which are now curled deep inside you. 

The sight of you, rolling your hips to make sure your fingers reach even deeper, with your eyes unfocused and spit dribbling out your open mouth from your tongue is enough to make Satan topple over the edge. He pulls out and strokes his cock until he comes all over your face, panting slightly from the exertion. 

“That’s my kitten,” he says menacingly, slapping his cock against your face and letting a few drops of come land on your tongue. “Taking my cock so well. But I didn’t say you could touch yourself like that, did I?” 

You shake your head, pulling your fingers out of yourself and flinching slightly as he raises his hand up. Instead, he lifts you up and carries you bridal style, gesturing for Simeon to follow the two of you. He positions you so that you’re sitting on your heels on some kind of elevated surface, and Simeon is on a surface similar right next to you. Your eyes widen as soon as you see it; there is an impossibly large dildo, slathered with lube and suctioned cupped to the surface. 

You look at Simeon, and he is already pulling out his buttplug and sinking down onto it happily, his sighs and exhalations sending a thrill through you. You position your cunt against the dildo, sinking down on it slowly, unable to stop the moans that escape you as you feel both the buttplug and the dildo stretch you open. Satan pulls out two ball gags from a drawer, taking his time to fasten yours and Simeon’s tight against your mouths. 

“I like the two of you like this,” Satan muses, stepping back to take a look at the two of you, a remote in his hand. “At my mercy. And quiet. Now. raise your hand if you want me to stop.” And with that, he presses his thumb down on the remote with a flourish. 

You cry out as you feel the dildo start to vibrate inside you at what you assume is the highest setting. You start grinding your clit against the elevated surface, your boobs bouncing as you roll your hips to try to create more friction. Simeon is bounding up and down on his heels as he rides the dildo, his face fucked out as the cock stretches him open. 

Satan watches the two of you, his cock in his free hand, stroking himself harshly as he raises the vibrating setting even higher, if that were possible. 

“That’s it. How does it feel to be completely at my mercy?” Satan huffs out. “You disgusting little sluts. So desperate to have a cock inside you.” 

You can feel an orgasm coming, and you clench around the dildo, quickening your movement. Simeon does the same, and it’s not long before your crying out and squirting all over the cock, your heart rate quickening as you let out a breath and come down from your high. You hear the sound of Simeon coming, and his come splatters all over the elevated surface as he rides out his orgasm. 

“What a slutty little eleven o clock number,” Satan says, lifting you and Simeon off of your respective dildos. “And now it’s time for our grand finale.” Satan walks over to a wall at the edge of the room, reaching for a pulley there and yanking it down. You look up at the ceiling as the Medieval sex swing from earlier starts to descend until it’s higher than eye level. Simeon reaches behind you and pulls your buttplug out; he’s clearly figured out what is about to transpire. 

“Thank you for taking out my buttplug, my love,” you say to Simeon. 

“Anytime, my dear,” Simeon replies. Satan grabs you by behind, lifting you into the sex swing and positioning you so that the chains are wrapped around you. Simeon and Satan climb into it next, removing the rest of their clothes with Simeon in front of you and Satan behind you. 

“I know you’re ready to have our cocks inside you,” Satan says, and you moan as you feel his cock pressing against your ass. “Beg for it. Beg for it like the needy little bitch you are.” 

“Please. Fuck. Please. I’ll do anything,” you manage to say. 

“Fuck her, Simeon,” Satan says, and starts to slide himself inside you. 

They both start out slow, giving you time to adjust as you feel yourself get stretched to the brim with their cocks. 

“Fuck-I can feel you inside her too, Simeon,” Satan says, and he’s right-only a thin layer separates the two of them, and you moan as the slight bit of pain ebbs away and turns into pleasure. Once you relax, they both start fucking you mercilessly, the sound of the clanging chains like some sort of lewd soundtrack as you get fucked senseless. 

Sometimes they thrust into you at the same time, and sometimes they alternate your thrusts, not giving you a moment of rest. Simeon circles your clit with his hand, muttering praises in one ear while Satan whispers nasty disgusting things in your other. It’s not long before you feel another orgasm approaching, slowly and all at once, traveling throughout your body as you near your peak. 

“Fuck-this feels so good,” Satan whispers in your ear. “Never in my wildest fantasies did I-fuck-coming-” 

Satan comes first, followed by Simeon, and the feeling of both of them flooding your body is enough to make you climax. You throw your head back, clenching around them as your body shudders and pleasure runs across your skin. they both slip out of you, and the three of you lie there for a while, tangled up together in the Medieval sex swing, come and sweat and arousal dripping down onto the floor below you. 

“Soooo,” you say to Satan after a while. “What was that about your fantasies?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Satan huffs. 

“I distinctly remember you saying ‘Never in my wildest fantasies,” Simeon adds. “Did he not, my dearest love?” 

“He did,” you say, taking off your cat ears unconsciously. Satan gasps in shock, taking them and putting them back on you. 

“Don’t take those off,” he says softly. “We’re not done yet.” 

You smile to yourself. It looks like it’s going to be a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to do pet play. satan left me no choice, and i don’t think anyone is surprised sghhjjk. also of COURSE he’s a chaotic hard dom, and with all that reading i just KNOW he’s a fanfic NERD like all of us and probably is just as nerdy as levi-he just hides it hehe :) 
> 
> next chapter up soon-i think you might be pleasantly surprised for what’s in store ! thank you for all your support ! till next time, my darlings :’)


	7. Mammon and Solomon's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you punish mammon, simeon, and solomon for their very filthy deceptions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy this very self-indulgent chapter- 
> 
> warning: this chapter you’re gonna be on your dom shit. so if you like pegging, being called mommy, and just generally domming the shit out of men, this one’s for you ;)

“How do you respond to a sexual text?” Simeon asks you one day. The two of you are lying down on your bed, and Simeon is engrossed with whatever’s on his D.D.D. 

“Do you mean a sext?” you ask him. You try to reach for his phone, but he shields it from you, and you slap him on the arm, laughing. “Who’s it from?” 

“That’s not relevant.”

“Then how were you planning on responding to Lucifer’s sexts?” you ask casually. 

“I was going to say ‘that’s delightful’ and...wait-” 

“Ah hah!” you say, smug. “I knew it was Lucifer.”

“You tricked me! How...how cruel!” Simeon huffs, setting his D.D.D. aside.

“Is that how you respond to a sext? ‘That’s delightful?’” you ask, struggling to hold back a laugh. 

“I have never received one, which is why I was asking,” Simeon replies quickly, clearly embarrassed. 

You’re about to tease him even more when your bedroom door opens, and Mammon bursts in, followed by Solomon of all people. 

“I KNEW IT!” Mammon says, pouting and crossing his arms as Solomon quietly shuts the door behind the two of them. 

“I really should lock that door,” you remind yourself for about the millionth time. 

“What on earth are you talking about?” Simeon asks Mammon. “And what are you doing here, Solomon?”

“He’s talking about your escapades with MC and the other brothers, Simeon,” Solomon says smugly, his arms crossed. “That wasn’t Lucifer you were sending sexual texts to-” 

“Does no one here know what a sext is?” you interject-

“It was Mammon and me. We ‘borrowed’ Lucifer’s D.D.D, so to speak.” Solomon continues.

“We’re you trying to get yourself killed?” you ask, incredulous.

“Well, to be clear, it was Mammon’s idea.” Solomon points out. 

“And is this why you and Solomon ratted us out to everyone?” you say to Mammon casually. “Because you we’re jealous or something?”

“I wasn’t jealous!” Mammon says, indignant. “But I’m ya first man. i’m supposed ta-wait-” Mammon stops himself, a blush spreading across his face. “you tricked me!”

“So-Solomon and Mammon are the trustworthy and confidential sources?” Simeon whispers in your ear.

“They’re a part of it, but they’re not exactly trustworthy. I’m thinking someone else is also involved,” you whisper back. 

“I can’t believe how stupid you are, Mammon,” Solomon says, shaking his head. 

“And I can’t believe how smug you are, Solomon,” you say, walking up to him and grabbing him by his collar. His eyes widen, and you pull him closer to you until you’re nose to nose now. “You did this because you wanted to fuck me too, didn’t you?” 

Solomon is silent for a moment, his breath unsteady as the tension in the air starts to grow. 

“Is this the part where you kiss me?” he asks, almost shyly. 

“Are you the mole?” you ask him. 

“I can’t say,” he says before pressing his lips against yours. 

“Oh dear,” Simeon whispers in excitement. “There’s quite a lot of tension between them, isn’t there?” 

“Hey-what’s going on here-” Mammon says furiously, but you’re not listening to him. You lead him down slowly until he’s on his back, an idea starting to form in your mind. Finally, you pull away, and stand so that you’re towering over him as he lies on the floor. 

“Do you want to-” Solomon starts, but you reach out with your foot, placing it directly on his crotch. 

Simeon gasps in shock. 

“Already hard, huh?” you say, a smirk on your face. “Already that desperate for me?” you press down harder, and the last thing you expect is for Solomon to buck his hips up against your touch, his face is pink from embarrassment and arousal, and he starts to unbutton his pants, but you shake your head, stopping him. “You’re quite bold for someone who just lied to me, aren’t you?” 

“Hey-what about me?” Mammom says, walking up to you and shaking your shoulder. His teeth are gritted, and he is trying not to look down at Solomon, who is still writhing against your foot on the floor in an attempt to get off.

“Are you the mole?” you ask Mammon. He balks, and takes a step back, shuffling his feet before speaking. 

“I can’t say,” he huffs out. 

“I can’t believe that they’re lying to you, dear,” Simeon says behind you, shaking his head. 

“Oh yeah?” you say. “And you, Simeon. Have you done anything else besides “sext” Lucifer today?” 

“I...I can’t say,” Simeon says, gulping. 

“What a shame,” you coo, pressing your foot even harder on Solomon’s crotch and twisting it, causing him to cry out. “All of you have betrayed me. Now it’s time for your punishment.” 

And Solomon comes in his pants. 

“First,” you say, lifting your foot off of him nonchalantly, amused by Mammon and Simeon, who are in shock, “You can start by licking the come off of Solomon. Simeon-you’ve done something similar before, haven’t you?”

“...Yes, I have, dear-” he starts to say, but you shake your head. 

“You may call me mistress, mam, or mommy for the duration of your punishment,” you say as Simeon and Solomon get on their knees in front of Solomon. You walk over to your bedside table, opening it and pulling out several toys and items you have recently procured from Asmo. “And our safe words is holy water. Does anyone have a problem with any of that?” 

“No…” Mammon says, his hands shaking as he unbuttons Solomon’s pants, already half-hard through his own jeans in anticipation. Simeon helps him, pulling Solomons's pants and underwear off. 

“No...what?” you ask innocently. 

“No mistress,” all three of them say in unison, before Mammon and Simeon start licking at Solomon’s lower half. 

Solomon lets out a whine, unconsciously grabbing Simeon and Mammon by the hair and pulling them closer. He seems very enthusiastic about the whole thing, looking up at you as you clean and lay out the toys that you plan to use on all of them next. You feel a rush go through you, straight to your cunt, at the prospect of being in control for once. This whole time, you’ve been tossed around and fucked, so it will be nice to take full control. You can’t help but get excited at the prospect. 

Even though you didn’t instruct them to, Simeon and Mammon take turns deepthroating Solomon’s cock. Mammon sloppy at it; he gags as he takes Solomon up to the hilt, tears in his eyes as spit dribbles out his mouth and into Solomon’s trim white public hair at the base of his cock. You watch intently, stripping off all your clothes slowly and sitting down on the floor as you wait for them to notice you. 

“Come here, boys,” you coo, and instantly they stop what they’re doing and crawl over to you, the lust evident in their eyes. 

“I have an idea,” you say proudly. “Why don’t you all try your hardest to make me come. You can only use your mouths. If you don’t make me come hard enough, I’ll punish you. How does that sound?”

“That sounds lovely, mistress,” Mammon and Simeon say.

“I like the way you think, mistress,” Solomon says.  
Solomon leans in first, latching his mouth until your right breast, and you arch your back as Mammon latches onto the other, followed by Simeon, who positions himself in his rightful and familiar place between your legs. 

Now it’s your turn to cry out, writhing against their mouths, as the feeling of their hot tongues and mouths on your body, sucking softly, sends your mind reeling. 

“That’s it...just like that,” you say softly, burying your fingers in Simeon’s hair as he spits on your cunt and sucks on your clit hard enough to make you gasp. You roll your hips, delighting in the way that Mammon bites lightly on your nipple and Solomon sucks harshly on the skin of your breast. 

It’s not long before you’re crying out as you come, grinding yourself against Simeon’s face as the feeling starts to subside. All three of them look up at you expectantly, and you shake your head, tutting in disappointment. 

Hmmm. What do you all think? Do you think you made me come hard enough?” you ask them. 

“No, mam,” they say forlornly.

“Then I’m going to have to punish you. unless Simeon wants to admit he’s been sexting who he thought was Lucifer for the past week, not just today."

“Dear-” Simeon says, before stopping himself, looking on the floor. Hmmm. Now they really need to be punished.

***

You come back to the bedroom from the bathroom after a few minutes, wearing black crotchless panties, a black push up bra, and black thighs. You take a moment to look at the three men on your bed, smiling to yourself. 

They are all writhing in pleasure. 

They are wearing muzzles, and you’ve attached vibrating nipple clamps to each of them, as well as cock rings and vibrating buttplugs. They all have tears in their eyes, but you told them not to come until they had your permission so they haven’t yet. Although-the cock rings might have aided them in that regard. 

“Good job!” you say, clapping your hands as you make your way to the bed and straddle Simeon, who is laying in the middle. “Because you’ve all been so good, I’m gonna let you come.” 

And you sink yourself down onto Simeon’s cock, and take Mammon’s cock in your left hand and Solomon’s cock in your right. 

The sounds of moans and cries fill the air, and you smile in happiness, bouncing up and down on Simeon’s cock as Mammon and Solomon’s pre help you to slide your hands up and down their cocks. You grind your clit against Simeon, feeling your already sensitive pussy clench as you feel another orgasm fast approaching. You moan from the passion of it all, stroking Mammon and Solomon even faster as you grind even harder against Simeon and clench around his cock. 

Simeon is the first to reach out to you, his hands reaching up to grasp your thighs as he fucks himself into you. You feel the other two men as they attach themselves to your thighs as well, and the sensation of their fingers on your skin, stroking and squeezing, is enough to send you over the edge. 

This time, you squirt all over Simeon’s cock, clenching around him once more as your mouth hang open and pleasure floods throughout your body. You put your hands on Simeon’s chest to catch your breath, and you lean down to speak softly to all of them. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” you ask them. They shake their heads, their cocks furiously red. “There’s no way I can let you come now, can I? I was about to take off those cock rings, but I don’t think I will.” 

“Please, dear-I mean, mistress,” Simeon says to you. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that we’d quite like to come.” 

“Hey! Don’t speak for me!” Mammon says, indignant. “But...yeah. I wanna come too.” 

“Really?” You say, moving to the bedside table and opening it. “You wanna come? You’ll do anything?”

“Yes!” Simeon says, nodding enthusiastically. 

You take out a twelve-inch strap on from your bedside table, and the three men watch you, blinking slowly, as you put it on. 

“Anything??” You repeat, and Simeon gulps. 

“Anything,” he repeats. Smiling, you instruct Solomon and Mammon to wait at the foot of the bed and watch as you slide a condom on the glittery purple strap and slather it with lube. 

You take a remote out, stopping the vibrations on Simeon’s butt plug before slipping it out of him and laying him on his back. He is looking up at you with such adoration that you almost feel bad for your plan to destroy him with your cock. 

But you don’t feel that bad. 

You lift Simeon’s legs and place them over your shoulders before sliding into him slowly. He groans and grabs onto your hands as you bottom out, and you wait for him to adjust a moment before you begin to move. 

“Oh dear heavens-” Simeon starts to say, but his words turn into a series of incomprehensible curses and babbles as you snap your hips and thrust into him over and over. You angle your hips, and he arches his back as you hit against his prostate over and over, silent pleas escaping his lips. His cock is dangerously hard, and so much pre is coming out that if you didn’t know any better you would have thought he came already. 

“Are you gonna admit it now, Simeon?” you ask, your breath labored as you thrust into him even harder. “Do you have anything you’d like to say to me?”

“Alright-I was texting Lucifer, but that is all-I-I’m sorry,” Simeon says between thrusts, tears staining his eyes. 

You hear Simeon let out a huff of disapproval behind you, and you smile to yourself. You wonder how long that facade will last before he’s falling apart on your cock. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” you say softly, sliding Simeon’s cock ring up slowly, “I’m gonna let you come. But you gotta come all over me. Okay?” 

“Of course...mommy,” Simeon says softly, and it sends a thrill through you. “Where else would I come?” 

“Good boy,” you say, before sliding the cock ring off. 

Simeon grabs you and pulls you so that you’re almost flush on top of him before furiously stroking his cock and coming all over your thighs. He sighs, his body shaking as he rides through the orgasm, and you plant soft kisses on his forehead, smiling sweetly. 

“Good job. You took Mommy’s cock so well,” you say. 

“There’s no way you’re gonna get me to talk,” Solomon says, his arms crossed defiantly. Mammon is uncharacteristically quiet and has been watching the entire exchange like a gambling match he wants to be apart of or something. 

“You’re next,” you say to Solomon, sliding the condom off and cleaning the strap before applying a new one. “On knees. Now. And arch your back.” Solomon sighs but does as you say, his ass up in the air facing you. 

You pull out his butt plug, and you push the tip in slowly, and Solomon lets out a whimper, loosening up so you can slide the strap in easily. Once you bottom out, you slide all the way out before slamming back in, and Solomon groans, arching his back even more. The last thing you expect is for him to start moving and fucking himself back onto the strap. 

“You like that, don’t you,” you say, feigning disappointment. “Hmm. I didn’t know you were such a slut.” 

“So…” you hear Simeon ask Mammon while you’re fucking Solomon. “...How are you?” 

“...”

“...”

“I’m fucking pissed,” Mammon says, and you can hear him gritting his teeth. “I’m her man, and she just has me sitting here like a fool.” 

“I think it’s almost your turn,” Simeon points out. Solomon is crying out now, sounds escaping him with every thrust as he buries his head into the pillow. Well. He didn’t last long. 

“Let me ask you again, Solomon,” you say, thrusting particularly deep into him, and reaching underneath him to slide his cock ring off. “Are you the mole?” 

“Yes!” Solomon yells out, and, remembering your instructions, flips over onto his back and strokes himself until he comes all over your thighs and stomach. 

“So much for solidarity, right Mammon?” you say, moving Solomon aside and positioning yourself on your back. You clean the strap and put a new condom on, motioning Mammon over and gesturing for him to straddle you. You pull his butt plug out slowly, and he moans at the loss of pleasure, his eyes wide with jealousy and excitement. 

You grip Mammon's hips and he sinks down on your cock, and he throws his head back and you buck your hips up and begin to thrust into him. It's not long before Mammon is shaking and writhing above you, bouncing up and down on your cock, his hands on your chest, massaging your tits through your bra.

“You’re so pretty...fuck,” you say, rolling your hips so that the dildo goes even deeper inside him. “You’ll do anything for me, my pretty little Mammon. won’t you?”

“Yes, mistress-fuck. anything.”

“Okay. Then give me goldie.”

“I-what?”

“Give me your credit card. you’re just a fucking pay pig, aren’t you? A worthless little bitch boy-" "I thought I was the worthless little bitch boy," Simeon says, pouting. "So give me some money," you continue. "Mommy wants a new purse. and maybe a new strap on to fuck you with. Consider it an investment.”

“Okay fine,” Mammon says, gritting his teeth and rolling his hips as you pull on his nipple clamps and he nears his peak. “She’s maxed out, but you can have her, I swear-please, mommy, just let me come.” 

“Are you the mole?” You ask him gently. 

“Yes, yes yes,” Mammon says, more focused on your hand as it slides his cock ring off. 

“Whose the third mole?”

“Barbatos-fuck-”

You fucking knew it.

“Good boy,” you say, and he strokes his cock and aims it so that he comes all over your face. 

***

Mammon lies down next to you, followed by Simeon and Solomon, and all of them pull off their muzzles and nipple clamps. All four of you are completely spent. You’re pretty sure you’re going to be sore from fucking the shit out of three men all night, but it was certainly worth it. 

“Everyone say ‘thank you, mommy,’” you say.

“Thank you, mommy,” they all say in unison.

“So...lemme guess,” you say after a while. “Solomon is the idea guy, Mammon is the spy, and Barb is the trustworthy source whose been ratting us out?”

Mammon and Solomon nod forlornly. 

“Are you going to confront him, my dearest love?” Simeon asks, kissing you on the cheek.

“In due time, my love,” you say, a plan forming in your mind. “It’s best not to show your cards all at once, boys. I shall wait to see what he’ll do.” and you start laughing maniacally.

“Uh oh. MC has gone all super villain on us,” Mammon says, slightly concerned.

“I quite like it. I am aroused, actually,” Simeon says. “Would you gentleman care for another round?”

“Are you fucking serious, Simeon?” Solomon says, incredulous.

“Are you ever not horny, these days?” you ask Simeon.

“'The hornyness never stops,' as they say,” Simeon responds. “I vaguely remember a time in which I was not horny at every moment. But that feels like it was many moons ago.” 

“Is that the script for one of the erotic films you watch with Lucifer?” Solomon says, smirking, holding up Lucifer's D.D.D.

“Solomon, I mean this with respect: I am begging you to be quiet. Respectfully.” Simeon replies, and Mammon lets out a laugh.

“Did Simeon just tell Solomon to shut up?” you say. “Damn, maybe all this sinning really is rubbing off on him.”

“Haha,” Mammon says after a while. “Rubbing off on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did yall think of the foursome? did you like being a dom kjhskjkjsdfkhdsf- 
> 
> a fivesome up next, followed by an outrageous finale...


	8. Lucifer and Barbatos and Diavolo's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Simeon, MC, and Diavolo try their hardest to make sure Barbatos feels included...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fivesome? a fivesome! how preposterous! how utterly absurd! ;)
> 
> warning: idk how to describe it but this chapter is...nasty? lots of food, underwear fetish, come, that sort of thing. you have been warned!

“MC! It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it!” you turn around and see Diavolo, the last person you expected to see today, while you’re on your way back to the House of Lamentation. You swear you can see the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks, and he approaches you slowly as if he’s trying not to scare you away. 

Which is pretty amusing, considering he came all over you a few weeks ago and called you a filthy little slut. But that’s neither here nor there. 

“I saw you at RAD yesterday, Lord Diavolo,” you say. 

“Please, call me Da-I mean, Diavolo,” he says. You never thought you’d see the Lord of Devildom so nervous, wringing his hands like he’s about to confess his love to you or something. “I meant-it’s been quite a while since our last...encounter. And I was curious as to whether or not you would like to rectify that. With me. And Simeon, of course. And a few others. Or-rather: would you like to have dinner with me? Just dinner, of course.” 

“Sure,” you say. You’re pretty sure you know exactly what he’s asking. And you certainly don’t mind. In fact, this will be the perfect opportunity for you to confront Barbatos and punish him for his...transgressions. 

“Oh. Well,” Diavolo says, smiling widely in happiness and relief at your answer. “Then you and Simeon are formally invited to my palace at 7 pm tonight for dinner. I look forward to your visit.” 

***

“Oh, heavens. Am I underdressed?” Simeon asks you. He is wearing a collared, white button-down shirt that is sleeveless as per your request, and tailored black pants that leave nothing to the imagination. You are wearing a red dress made of silk with slits up the legs, and you're feeling like a badass. 

“This is basically hell,” you remind him as the palace doors are opened for you and you walk into the entryway, “I don’t think it’s possible to be wearing too little clothing, my love.” 

“MC. Simeon. Welcome.” 

Barbatos has the audacity to greet the two of you when you arrive, a gentle smile playing across his features. If you didn’t know any better, you would say that Mammon and Solomon were lying, and that Barbatos has nothing to do with this whole affair. After all, he seems to be acting innocently enough. But you know better. 

“Hello, Barbatos,” you say with a smug smile. Barb raises a single eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to lead the two of you into the dining room. 

The room is as decadent as you remember, the long table that Diavolo fucked you on not long ago still on full display. Food has already been set out, more food than you have any idea what to do with, all steaming and hot and placed on top of gold and silver dishes. Diavolo and Lucifer are already sitting down across from each other, and Diavolo smiles, waving all three of you over. 

“Welcome back to the palace,” Diavolo says simply, gesturing for you to sit down next to him. You oblige, and Simeon sits down next to Lucifer, smiling shyly at him. 

“Hello, Lucifer,” Simeon says softly. 

“I-Hello, Simeon,” Lucifer responds, a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. 

“It is wonderful to have so many lovely faces in the same room,” Diavolo says as Barb starts to head over to stand in the corner of the room. “And Barbatos-feel free to sit with us. Don’t worry about attending to us tonight. Everything is already set.” 

“I...Yes, Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos says, ducking his head and moving to sit on the other side of Diavolo. 

The first course is steaming hot soup, and you almost moan as you lift your spoon to your lips, tasting it. The flavor of the broth is so rich and creamy that you have to stop yourself from devouring it all in one go. Hm. This must be how Beel feels all the time. Diavolo watches you closely as you pull the spoon from your mouth, his eyes trained on your lips as you lick them ever so slightly before laying your spoon down. It’s not long before you feel Diavolo’s hand on your thigh. You hadn’t even realized that almost your entire leg is exposed because of the way you are sitting, but Diavolo certainly noticed. His hand slides up your leg as the five of you eat, teasing the corner of your panties and tugging them aside so that he can tease your folds with his fingers. 

You suck in a breath, and Lucifer looks at you with concern, but you try to turn it into a yawn, putting a hand over your mouth. 

“Apologies. How rude of me. I've been so tired these days,” you say, smiling as Diavolo slips his fingers inside you. 

It’s all you can do not to cry out, and Diavolo is speaking but you’re certainly not listening. How could you, with his fingers deep inside you like this? 

“So, Simeon. What have you been up to?” Diavolo asks. Simeon jolts, and you see Lucifer give him a look, as if he is telling him to ‘stay calm.’ Judging by the way both of them are acting, and by Simeon as he slightly squirms in his seat, you’re pretty sure that Lucifer isn’t exactly holding hands with Simeon under the table. But eh, who are you to judge? 

“Right now? Or last night? Or a few weeks ago? Or the last thousand years? Or in general?” Simeon says, his voice thin and an octave higher than usual. Diavolo laughs while curling his fingers inside you, and you take a swig of your water to prevent yourself from making an especially suspicious sound-

“Am I the only one not getting played with under the table?” Barb says, deadpan. 

Everyone looks at Barbatos for a moment, and the room is silent. 

“I’m sorry, were you feeling left out, Barbatos?” Diavolo asks innocently. Barbatos sighs. 

“Is there something you’d like to say, Barbatos?” you ask sweetly. He looks over at you, his face flushed as he pulls at his collar. 

“I...do not know what you’re asking,” he says finally. 

“I think you do. You were feeling left out, weren’t you?” you continue. “That’s why you did it.” 

Barbatos sighs once more, and Diavolo slips his fingers out of you. Lucifer keeps furiously jacking Simeon off, not even trying to hide it at this point. 

“Mammon and Solomon told you, didn’t they?” 

You nod. 

“Of course,” Barbatos says stiffly. “It was wrong of me to trust them.” 

Diavolo keeps looking back and forth between you and Barbatos like the two of you are playing a tennis match. 

“Is anyone else puzzled? Lucifer, I’m quite puzzled.” Diavolo says.

“Lord, Diavolo, I’m puzzled as well,” Lucifer says. 

“Lucifer, I’m coming-” Simeon says.

“MC seems to have figured out that I am the confidential source. And that my motives were not entirely pure,” Barbatos explains. “You see, I was quite upset, having to clean up your...fluids that you left on the bed when you stayed in the palace. And so I enacted a plan for revenge, and enlisted Mammon and Solomon to help...rat you out, as you humans say. The last thing I expected was for everyone to agree to fuck you every single time.” 

“I see. So you were just trying to get Simeon and me in trouble?” you clarify. “You didn’t do this because you were jealous and wanted to fuck us too?” 

“That's a great point. If you wanted to join in the festivities, all you had to do was ask, Barbatos,” Simeon mentions as he licks his own come off of Lucifer’s fingers. 

“He’s right,” Lucifer chimes in, sticking his fingers further inside Simeon’s mouth, enough to make him gag as tears roll down his face, “This seems like an awfully convoluted way to attempt to make love to MC and Simeon.” 

“That is not what I was trying to do,” Barbatos says, his face flushed. “I was simply trying to fulfill my duties as Lord Diavolo’s attendant. That is all.”

“Well, in that case...shouldn’t we show Barbatos what he’s been missing?” you suggest, smirking. “It’s only fair, isn’t it? Since he’s been such a good attendant to you, Diavolo.” 

“That sounds wonderful, MC,” Diavolo says, nodding reverently. “Now, why don’t you take off your clothes and lie down on the table for us, Barbatos. Since you’ve been such a good attendant.” 

Barbatos looks at you and Diavolo, and after a brief moment, it’s like the facade starts to lift, and Barb smiles slightly, unbuttoning his vest. 

“Gladly, Lord Diavolo,” he says, his breath already quickening. 

Barb makes quick work of his clothes, and you feel the already aching feeling inside you start to grow as his body is revealed to all of you. He lies down on the table on his back, and Lucifer and Simeon both move to your side of the table as Diavolo takes a teapot filled with now lukewarm tea, training it over Barbatos. 

“Let’s start with tea,” Diavolo says softly. 

Diavolo pours some of the tea in Barbatos’s open mouth, and Barb holds it there, his pupils dilated as he watches the four of you. Simeon leans forward, capturing Barbatos in a sloppy kiss, and some of the tea spills out as Barbatos transfers it to Simeon. It’s messy-a string of spit connects the two after they pull away, but Lucifer and Diavolo are seemingly entranced, as Diavolo pours more tea into Barbatos’s mouth and kisses him in turn. 

Lucifer takes off his gloves with his teeth and tugs them into his cape, choosing instead to reach for a cake covered in frosting. He swipes his fingers across the top of it, and swirls the frosting over Barb’s nipples, humming in satisfaction as Barbatos sucks in a breath. 

Not wanting to be left out, you lean forward and take one of Barbatos’s nipples in your mouth, and he leans into the contact, moaning softly. Diavolo latches onto the other one, and Lucifer paints Barbato’s inner thighs with frosting, his light touches causing Barbatos’s cock to twitch, even at the indirect contact. 

“How does it feel? Getting an idea of what you’ve been missing?” Simeon asks as he licks at a spot on Barbatos’s left thigh and Lucifer licks the other. Now, all four of you are licking your way across Barbatos’s body, adding more frosting and honey and tea, licking the surface of his skin, and delighting in the way he moans and writhes against all of you. 

“Oh. Right,” Barbatos says, struggling to speak as your tongue swirls around his nipple. “It’s...It’s…It’s certainly a unique experience, to say the least.” 

“You know what would really make Barbatos feel included,” you say, “Is if he sucked Diavolo’s cock like I’ve done in the past. How does that sound, Barbatos?” 

Barbatos nods so enthusiastically that he almost hits the back of his head on the table. 

“That sounds wonderful-I mean...alright. In the effort of feeling included. Lord Diavolo, is that alright with you?” Barbatos asks shyly. 

“Of course, my dear Barbatos,” Diavolo says. Everyone makes quick work of their clothes, fancy shirts and pants and a dress left in a heap on a nearby chair. You slide your underwear off last and place it on top. 

Diavolo lifts Barbatos off the table and puts him in a kneeling position, and Barbatos wastes no time, holding Diavolo’s cock in both hands and sucking on the tip before taking it all the way into his mouth. Diavolo groans, and his knees almost buckle. You never thought you’d see the Lord of Devildom’s knees almost give out from getting his dick sucked. 

Although...you never thought you’d see the Lord of Devildom get his dick sucked at all. But that’s neither here nor there. 

Lucifer, not wanting to be left out, starts kissing the back of your neck, and you lean into the touch as his hands skate across the surface of your skin. Without warning, he pushes some of the dishes off of the table, clearing a space, and the plates and some of the food goes flying, landing and splattering all over the ground. 

Lucifer presses you down so that your stomach and breasts and the side of your face are against the table, and he plants himself between your legs, which are planted firmly on the ground. You can feel his cock pressing against your wet pussy, which was already deliciously stretched from Diavolo’s fingers, and he presses into your back, his breath hot and heavy against your ear. 

“Shit. Fuck, Barbatos-If I would have known-all these years-that you are that good at-fuck,” Diavolo says. 

He thrusts his hips, face fucking Barbatos, his hands twisted in Barb’s hair. 

“I’m terribly sorry for this rough treatment,” Diavolo says, and Barbatos makes an enthusiastic sound, his eyes watering as he gags around Diavolo’s cock. 

“Oh dear,” Simeon says, watching all of this unfold. He steps forward, and his hand brushes against your panties that are still on the chair where you left them. He picks them up, and looks over at you; you’re already blissed out, as Lucifer has just bottomed out inside you, and he starts giving you slow, deep thrusts that you feel throughout your entire body. 

“Use them,” you manage to say to Simeon as he holds your panties in his hand. “Tell me how I taste.” 

And Simeon groans before wrapping a hand around his cock and stuffing your panties in his mouth. He sucks on them harshly, trying to taste as much of you as possible, his hand fisting his cock that’s already dripping with pre. 

“You taste so good, my dearest love,” Simeon says, taking your panties out of his mouth so he can fuck them with his cock. 

You let out a particularly loud cry as Lucifer reaches a place inside you that causes you to curl your toes and see stars, your orgasm coming almost out of nowhere as your body shakes with pleasure. Diavolo is next, groaning as he comes down Barbatos’s throat, and Simeon whines softly as he comes all over your panties, fisting his cock harshly in his hand. Lucifer grabs hold of you, his fingers digging into you as he finally chases his release, and you sigh at the feeling of his come filling you up before it drips out of you, splattering on the ground and mixing with the fallen food. Barbatos, who has been stroking his cock while sucking Diavolo off, finally reaches his peak, letting out a cry as he comes into his own hand before sucking on his fingers to taste himself. 

“I seem to have forgotten what all this was for,” Simeon admits, and everyone in the room chuckles softly. 

“To show Barbatos what he’s been missing,” you mention as Lucifer slips out of you. 

“Yes. That’s right. To show me what I’ve been missing,” Barbatos says, out of breath, covered in come and spit and tears, his skin still sticky from the tea and honey and frosting. 

“Well, how would you feel if you had Lucifer’s cock inside you?” Diavolo suggests. “To make sure you get the full experience.” 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind Lucifer's cock inside me, my Lord,” Barbatos says softly. “In the spirit of being included.” 

“I don’t mind either,” Lucifer says. 

Diavolo hums happily, setting up two chairs facing each other and instructing Lucifer to sit in one chair while Diavolo sits in the other. You sit in Diavolo’s lap, and Barbatos sits in Lucifer’s, and Simeon kneels down, his mouth level with your cunt. 

“Let's play a little game,” Diavolo says as Barbatos moans while Lucifer stretches him out with his fingers. “The rules are simple. We’ll have a little bout of cock warming, and whoever starts moving first loses. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds like a lovely idea, Lord Diavolo,” you say as you lift your hips to slide his cock inside you. 

“I love the way you think, my Lord,” Barbatos says, and gasps as Lucifer slowly bottoms out inside him. 

Simeon hums, happy to be between your legs, his fingers reaching out to rub circles around your clit, causing you to moan and whine. But you tell yourself not to move your hips, choosing instead to reach out and thread your fingers through Simeons’s soft hair to center yourself. 

Barbatos is struggling to keep still, Lucifer’s cock stretching him open, but Lucifer holds on lightly to Barbatos’s hair, steadying him. 

After a minute or so, Diavolo lets out a groan. 

“I’m quite sorry,” Diavolo announces to everyone. “It appears I have lost,” he says before snapping his hips up into you and furiously fucking you.

You cry out as you bounce up and down, Diavolo’s arms reaching around to your front to skate across your skin and grab at your breasts. Simeon climbs into your lap, and you spit in your hand before forming a slightly open fist with your hand as an offering. Simeon understands your intention, sliding his cock in between and fucking himself into your fist. 

You’re so close to Lucifer and Diavolo that your knees knock against theirs, and the sound of slapping skin and moans fill the air. 

“Touch yourself. Play with that pretty little clit of yours. Yeah, just like that.” Diavolo whispers in your ear before biting and sucking at the soft skin of your neck. You oblige, your fingers circling your clit and causing you to tighten around Diavolo, who curses, fucking you even harder than before. 

“How are you so fucking tight,” Diavolo asks. “Even with my cock stretching you?”

“Kegels?” you supply weakly. “Although I’m realizing now that that was a rhetorical question-”

You don’t have time to elaborate further before he pistons himself particularly deep into you, causing you to cry out and reach forward to engage Simeon in a sloppy kiss.

You’re so close, you’re getting so close, and judging by the increasing moans and whines filling the room, you’re not the only one. You clench and unclench around Diavolo, rolling your hips, delighting in the sound of Simeon’s moans as he fucks himself into your hand, watching as Barbatos fucked on Lucifer’s cock, his eyes blissed out as he writhes in Lucifer’s lap. 

“Fuck, Fuck. Fuck. I’m gonna-” you start to say, but the orgasm hits you before you can finish speaking, and you cry out as everyone comes almost at once. 

Simeon pulls away from your hand, stroking his cock and coming all over your stomach as Diavolo’s come floods your body, mixing with Lucifer’s from earlier. Barbatos lets out a cry of his own as he climaxes, his come landing on Simeon’s back and your knees. Lucifer is last, gripping Barb’s neck as he throws his head back and grits his teeth. 

There is a moment of silence before Barbatos start to laugh softly, and soon everyone is laughing awkwardly, come and food on the floor, the smell of sweat on each other’s skin as you all bask in the afterglow. 

“Well,” you say, after a moment, still sitting on Diavolo's cock. “What did you think, Barbatos? Did you see how much you were missing?” 

“Right! Yes,” Barbatos says, uncharacteristically shy despite being completely naked with Lucifer’s cock still inside him. “I certainly feel included. That’s what all of this is for, anyway, right?” 

“Right. Well. I guess we’re done here,” Simeon says forlornly. “We found out who the confidential source was. And there can’t possibly be anything else left for me to try sexually, can there? Maybe it’s time for me to repent and-” 

“That simply won’t do,” Diavolo says, still out of breath and holding on to your hips. “What an anticlimactic ending, don’t you think?” 

“I agree, Daddy-I mean, Diavolo,” you say. 

“You bring up a good point, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer and Barbatos say.

“Besides,” Diavolo says, kissing your neck and moaning softly as you clench around him, “A person with...many talents such as yourself deserves a big event! A grand finale, like I promised. Don’t you think, MC? ” 

“That sounds like a great idea,” you manage to breathe out.

“Lovely. Then expect to be hearing from me soon. I shall plan an event to end all events,” Diavolo says with a sinister grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader’s got a wap so good that Diavolo is planning an event! *gasps* wap talented, it do cartwheels :o the grand finale is next !! what could it possibly entail? will mc and Simeon be able to sit down for several weeks after? probably not! tune in next time for the last installment of Simeon's denial! *cue theme song* until next time, my darlings :’)


	9. Everyone's In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia makes good on his word and plans an “event” that is sure to be the talk of the century...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: the following finale you are about to read is absolutely ridiculous and preposterous and a complete joke...unless...
> 
> warning: this chapter is, once again, nasty: voyeurism/exhibitionism/public sex, glory holes, an orgy, bukkake, demon tails, kabeshiri/anonymous sex...there’s no direct interaction between the demon brothers, it’s indirect, and I don’t personally believe that they are related in any way, but you have been warned! if this makes you uncomfortable, you can skip to the three stars (***) if you just want to see the very ending/know how the story plays out! much luv to all of you! <3

“You are cordially invited to Diavolo’s biggest event of the year. Human, angel, and demon relations are sure to be strengthened after the day’s events,” you read out loud, staring at the pearly pink invitation card in your hand. 

“It’s quite a pretty invitation, isn’t it?” Simeon asks, lying next to you in your bed. You hum in agreement, kissing his cheek. 

“Not as pretty as you,” you say, and smile as Simeon buries his face into your neck. 

It’s been a week or so since Diavolo announced (in a sightly ominous manner) that he was planning a big event. And now, reading the invitation in your hand, everything feels all the more real. This is really happening. And you couldn’t be more excited to be going along with it. 

You take your time, taking a long shower with Simeon to get ready for the events of the day. Although the both of you desperately want the shower to turn into something more, you manage to hold off. You’re going to need your strength for what’s about to transpire. 

You help each other towel dry, and you plant kisses all over Simeon’s face, laughing as he tickles you lightly. He looks radiant as he smiles at you, and suddenly you’re taken back to the very first day, all those weeks ago, when you first shared a bed with him. 

“Who knew one night could change so much?” you mutter to yourself, and Simeon smiles, kissing the tip of your nose. 

“Well, all these changes have been for the better. I couldn’t be happier, dear.” Simeon whispers in your ear, sucking softly on your ear lobe.

“Are you sure you don’t hate me?” you say after a while. “For dragging you further and further into sin?” 

“Heavens no,” Simeon says, pulling back so he can hold your face in his hands. He strokes your cheeks softly before planting a soft kiss on your lips. “The choice ultimately was mine to make. And I believe I made the right one.”

“I hope you still think so, after you’re unable to walk tonight,” you say, partially under your breath.

You help Simeon into his attire-a short black sleeveless dress-before putting on a similar outfit. It’s not long before you arrive at Diavolo’s castle, Barbatos appearing instantly to usher you through a back entrance. 

“We don’t want anyone seeing the two of you just yet,” he explains, and you nod in understanding. 

After maneuvering through a back hallway that looks like what you think the catacombs in Paris probably look like, you and Simeon are led into a tiny windowless room lit only by candlelight. There are three conspicuous-looking holes on the wall across from you, and one larger hole behind you, large enough for you to put your lower body through it if you wanted to. 

In fact, the room is small enough that you could theoretically put your lower body through that hole and still be able to bend over and still be able easily reach the holes on the other side if you were bent over. 

“That’s interesting,” you say to yourself. 

“It’s quite a tiny room, isn’t it,” Simeon muses, pointing out the identical holes on his side of the room. “It’s so small that I could theoretically put my lower half through that hole and still be able to easily reach the holes on the other side if I were bent over.” 

“I was just thinking the same thing, my love,” you say. 

“How strange,” Simeon says. 

“How strange,” you say. 

You turn, meaning to ask Barbatos a question, but he seems to have vanished. Instead, you blink in shock as a tv screen turns on in the middle of the room, and the logo for RAD appears on the screen, accompanied by slightly ominous classical music. 

“How strange,” you say. 

“How strange,” Simeon says. 

“Simeon! MC!” Diavolo’s voice booms through the screen. “It is wonderful to have you both back at the palace. Now, I assume you two read my invitation? I can see you both, by the way, so a nod will suffice.” 

You nod. Simeon nods. 

“Well, before we begin this lovely event, I would like to ask you both one thing.” 

“Of course, Lord Diavolo.” 

“Ask away, Lord Diavolo.” 

“You wouldn’t mind at all if we live streamed this event, would you, dears?” Diavolo asks, his voice saccharine sweet. “If we let the entirety of Devildom watch the two of you get fucked senseless? So that everyone could see the event, not just the one thousand people in attendance today?” 

Oh. Oh. 

“I wouldn’t mind at all, Lord Diavolo,” you say. 

“I like the way you think, Lord Diavolo,” Simeon says. 

“Well then! Without further adieu: let the festivities begin!” And with that, the logo disappears, and is replaced by footage of you and Simeon, staring back at the screen. 

“Look, dear, it’s us,” Simeon says, amused, pointing up at the screen. 

“...You two can begin fucking now,” Diavolo says after a moment. “As a warm up.” 

You and Simeon look at each other and shrug, before getting into your normal routine. 

Simeon sweeps you up into a searing kiss, and you melt into him, sighing softly as he swipes at your bottom lip and you part your lips to allow him entry. His kisses feel like second nature at this point, the feeling of his body molded against yours as natural as breathing. 

His hand snakes its way up your thigh, causing your mini dress to ride up, and you lean into the contact, hooking a leg around him and pulling him in. It’s not long before the two of you are on the floor, with you straddling him, and you roll your hips against his crotch as his hands explore every inch of your body. 

You can’t help but feel a rush of excitement run through you at the thought of people watching the two of you make love, people that you can’t even see. You imagine a countless number of demons intently watching the screen, moaning and yelling, possibly getting off to the sight of you grinding your hips against Simeon and him lifting his hips up to respond in kind. 

Knowing you can’t wait much longer, you pull his flimsy panties off before yanking off your own, leaning in to suck harshly on his soft neck as your cunt drags along his already hard cock, delighting in the sounds that escape him as you grind against him. 

“I love it when you do that, darling,” Simeon says sweetly, and you kiss him on the cheek before lifting your hips up so that you can feel him inside you. 

You sink down onto his cock slowly, relishing in the feeling of every inch filling you to the brim as you sink down lower and lower. Finally bottoming out, you start to rock your hips, smiling as Simeon’s breath starts to grow ragged. As usual, he fucks you like it’s the last time, moans and whines released from his lips as his hips meet yours with every thrust, his fingers digging into your waist as he starts to reach the peak. 

You clench around him as the pleasure starts to tighten and deepen inside you, and Simeon’s upward thrusts grow erratic, and you twist your fingers into his hair, pulling as you finally ride over the crest of pleasure and come all over Simeon’s cock. 

“Simeon-” you cry out, your hips still moving as you fill his come fill you and drip down the inside of your thighs down to his pelvis. 

“That was wonderful, my dear,” Simeon says to you as you plant a kiss on his cheek-

“Amazing! Simply spectacular!” Diavolo’s voice through the tv startles the both of you as you lift yourself off of Simeon. “Can everyone please give these two a round of applause?” 

You and Simeon are almost thrown back against the wall by the sheer sound of cheers emanating through the screen, presumably from the crowd that just watched your performance. You almost forgot they were there for a moment. 

“And now, for the main event!” Diavolo continues. “MC, Simeon, if you would both put your lower halves through the conveniently sized hole in the wall, and bend over please. And then you will proceed to get fucked into high heaven.” 

“Oh. Of course, Lord Diavolo,” you say. 

“So that’s what those strange holes are for,” Simeon muses. 

A door on the other side of the room opens, and Mammon, Solomon, and Barbatos, the last three people you would expect to see, appear, wearing absolutely nothing save for collars around their necks. 

“What are you three doing here?” you ask. 

“We’re here to help you get...situated. It would be quite difficult for you to do this yourselves,” Barbatos explains, and you nod solemnly. 

“This is our punishment for ratting you out,” Mammon huffs as him and Solomon lift you up and slot your legs through the hole in the wall. “We don’t get to take part in all the glory hole stuff.” 

“Technically, this part is kabeshiri,” Solomon adds as you feel your feet touch the floor on the other side of the wall. “Don’t ask how I know that.” You’re essentially bent over at the waist, except there’s a wall between your lower and upper half. It’s a strange feeling, the room is presumably as small as you thought because your mouth is strategically placed directly in front of the hole on the other side, close enough to almost put your head through, if it were large enough. You didn’t put your underwear back on, and your dress is still ridden up, leaving yourself completely exposed on the other side of the wall. You feel a tingling run through you at the thought. 

“Although we do not get to take part in those festivities,” Barbatos says, having just placed Simeon in his respective hole in the wall, “That does not mean we can’t...help you all along.” 

Before you’re able to ask what he means, you gasp as you feel something curl around your leg from the other side of the wall, snaking it’s way up your calf and thigh. It’s a familiar feeling, and you shiver, wanting to lean into the contact, but you are completely immobilized. Mammon and Solomon slowly crouch underneath you, and they pull down your dress and bra, leaving your chest exposed to the air. Simeon lets out a whimper, and you glance over to see that Barbatos is crouched underneath him as well, circling his finger around his nipple.

The fluttering in your chest starts to grow, steady and insistent, and Barb looks over, giving you a sinister smile. 

“Are you two ready?” Barb asks as the tail around your leg travels even further, closer and closer to the crest of your ass. 

“Yes,” Simeon whispers. 

“Absolutely,” you breath out. 

And you hold your hands out, and position your mouth in place.

The first cock to reach you presses against your tongue, and you open your mouth even more, loosening your jaw as you feel it slowly slide its way to the back of your throat. The second and third cock fit perfectly in each hand, and you whine as you feel the fourth one slide into your already soaking wet cunt. The fifth one isn’t a cock at all, but a thick tail that slides itself against your ass before slithering its way inside. You feel as Solomon and Mammon latch their mouths onto each breast underneath you, and you hear the gasp of the crowd through the screen. 

And then they begin to move. 

“Mmm!-” The feeling that erupts throughout your body is almost indescribable. You are absolutely stretched full, three holes and two hands completely preoccupied, two hot mouths sucking on the skin of your breasts, tears filling your eyes as the cocks and tail begin to thrust in and out of you. 

If you weren’t trapped in a wall, you wouldn’t be able to keep upright-already your knees are buckling from the sheer force of being thrust back and forth, the cock in your mouth vigorously hitting the back of your throat and causing your vision to grow hazy as you struggle to breath through your nose. 

A quick glance at Simeon, whose only a few inches away next to you, confirms your suspicions-he is also choking on a fat cock,one of his hands preoccupied as Barbatos licks at his hard nipples and someone presumably fucks him from behind. From the way he’s gagging and tears are starting to roll down his face, you wouldn’t be surprised if there was a demon tail wrapped around his own cock. 

In your haze, you decide to play a game, to see if you can guess which cock is which. 

The cock inside your mouth is so big, bigger than anyone you’ve ever had before, that you assume it must be Beel, who presumably was not enticed or tricked by Mammon, Solomon, and Barbatos enough to try to fuck you in all these weeks. The cock in your right hand is Levi’s, your sure of it- you recognize the pink tip, already dripping with his slick. The cock in your left hand is definitely Satan’s-its length gives that away. Which leaves-

You release your mouth from Beel’s cock for a moment, still holding your aching arms up to stroke the other cocks in your hand.

“So whose fucking me back there?” you ask. 

“That would be me, darling,” Diavolo says, his voice carrying through the wall. 

“Lord Diavolo, if you tell her, that defeats the purpose, doesn’t it?” Solomon points out, his tongue making luxurious circles around your nipple before he goes back to sucking on it. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Diavolo says, sounding forlorn as he apologizes. 

Simeon lifts his head up to give his mouth a momentary break, and looks lovingly over at you. Also, you would bet everything you have in this world that Lucifer is the one fucking him, and Asmo and Belphegor are working his mouth and hands, but that’s nieither here nor there. 

“If I wasn’t so stuffed full of cock, my dearest love,” Simeon says to you, “I’d hold your hand.” 

“Likewise, my love,” you say, smiling at him. He lifts his free hand up, caressing the side of your face. You smile at him before returning to work on Beel’s cock. 

Soon, the world starts to spin, the feeling of both Dia’s tail and cock stretching you open, and Beel’s cock making you choke and dribble spit everywhere, and the pre from the two cocks in your hand, and the gentle sucking and licking at your chest, is almost too much to bear. You don’t think you’ve ever been this fucked out, stretched, in an absolute sex haze, as you are now. And you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Mammon and Solomon moan against your mouths, and you hear the telltale wet sound of them stroking each other as they suck on your tender breasts. You rock back and forth in the wall, the pressure building, something coiled up in your aching cunt. 

You close your eyes and get ready for the fact that this will be the biggest orgasm of your life. 

When it finally hits, Beel and Satan and Levi have the common courtesy to remove their cocks from you so that you can let out a groan as you slump over, your body shaking with pleasure, unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. You barely even register the sounds of the demons reaching their peak, of everyone pulling out, of their come covering your face, of Mammon and Solomon releasing on your tits, of Dia’s come covering your ass on the other side of the wall. You are spent, fucked out, your vision going white as all the sound cuts out of the room for a brief moment. 

Solomon and Mammon lift you out of the wall, and the first thing you do is grab onto Simeon, tears of happiness and arousal staining your face. Your bodies press together, come and sweat and spit sticking to each other, and you stumble out of the room together, as per Barb’s orders. The sound of “encore! encore!” can be heard, not only through the tv screen, but through the entire castle, as you are led through the hallways by Barb. 

***

You end up on what looks like a stage; you can’t see the audience because they are restricted by thick red curtains, but you can certainly hear them. Their desperate moans and sounds rattle your bones, sending shivers through you and igniting your arousal once more. 

“My favorite angel, and my favorite demon.” you turn around and gasp as Diavolo sweeps both of you up in his arms, tangling you in a three-way kiss. Your mouths melt together, and you feel the aching between your legs grow more insistent once again. “We have made history today. And we are going to make history once again.” 

“Whatever do you mean, Daddy-I mean, Lord Diavolo?” you ask. He laughs, lifting you up and placing you in Simeon’s arms so that your legs are wrapped around his waist. Simeon smiles, kissing you fondly, and you get wrapped up in the kiss, sighing in happiness as you feel Diavolo’s chest against your back as he plants soft kisses down the back of your neck. 

“Fuck me again, Diavolo,” you breathe out, still completely spent, but not wanting this lovely event to end. “You too, Simeon.” 

Simeon doesn’t waste time, adjusting you so that you can easily sink yourself down onto his hard cock. You gasp at the pleasure that shoots throughout your entire body, added by Diavolo, who slowly sinks himself into your ass, stretching you completely full once more. 

“Our last session together made me realize something, doll,” Diavolo says as Barbatos takes a nearby candelabra and sets fire to the curtains, “I’ve had such fun having my way with you that I thought a grand gesture would suffice.”

“A grand gesture?” you ask. 

“What do you say doll? Will you let Barbatos open the curtains, so you can see your lovely audience? You wouldn’t mind them watching more closely, would you? I’d love to make good on my word and fuck you for a week straight if you’d so like. And then I’ll make you and Simeon my personal fuck dolls for a little while. Daddy will make sure you’re excused from your classes during your stay at the palace, of course,” Diavolo says, whispering softly in your ear. 

“Yes. Please, yes. Open the curtains,” you say, begging harder than you ever have before. Diavolo chuckles knowingly. 

And with that, the curtains fall away, revealing at least a thousand demons, incubi and succubi gathered in the throne room, who have been listening (and now watching) the day’s events. They seem to be divided from you by some kind of magic invisible screen, as some of their faces are smushed as they attempt to push past each other to the barrier to get a closer look.

“Lord, forgive me,” Simeon says, before him and Diavolo thrust into you again. 

The demon and the angel’s arms hold you up, as they fuck their little human. Your eyes are stained with tears, because everything is so beautiful. 

There is no better way to strengthen human-demon-angel relations than for the three of you to become one in this way, for all of Devildom to see. 

That was the point of all of this, after all. 

Wasn’t it? 

“Shall we continue this tomorrow night? And the night after that?” Simeon asks you softly in your ear.

“Oh, God, yes. For eternity, my love.” you say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have it: several months, thousands and thousands of words, lots of late nights, and we are here at the end of our tale. thank you, fellow sinners; all of your comments and support meant the absolute most during the writing process. i hope you enjoyed Simeon, MC, and our obey me boys falling deeper and deeper into denial. 
> 
> consider following my tumblr (https://ephemeral-sunsets.tumblr.com/) or giving me a ko-fi (https://ko-fi.com/othersunsets), it is much appreciated but never required! 
> 
> thank you once again, and lmk what else/other fics you’d like to see from me! until next time, my darlings :’)


End file.
